


Inexistent Mikaelson

by xBlackCanary2x



Series: When Worlds Collide [2]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Cheaters, Love Triangles, Love/Hate, Magic, Mikaelson - Freeform, Multi, Orphans, Salvatore Boarding School for the Young & Gifted (Vampire Diaries), Secret Identity, Vampires, Werewolves, mystic falls high school, relationship, tribrid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:47:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 44,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28091139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xBlackCanary2x/pseuds/xBlackCanary2x
Summary: Luna Mikaelson is the Inexistent Mikaelson. She is the daughter of Henrik Mikaelson and no one knew of her existent. Luna lost both her parent for reasons that she never learned. That all changes when Luna enrolls at the Salvatore Boarding School for the Young & Gifted.Her life changes as she uncovers a threat that might cost her life. Will Luna access her full potential and become a tribrid?
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson, Hayley Marshall/Elijah Mikaelson, Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson, Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Series: When Worlds Collide [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057982
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter One

Luna is the daughter of one Henrik Mikaelson. Growing up Luna never knew much about the supernatural world. All she was ever told was that she was a werewolf because the werewolf genes passed down from both her parents side. Luna hardly remembers her father because after a young age he just up and vanished. Her real name is Luna Mikaelson but soon after her father's disappearance her last name was changed. Her mother Olivia changed it to her own maiden name, Martinez.

Luna is the Inexistent Mikaelson because no one knew of existence in the first place. This is the beginning of Luna's story and it is just the beginning.

Luna currently lives in San Antonio, Texas with her foster parents. Luna's foster parents are very religious and they have no clue that she has supernatural origins.Maria is currently walking with her best friend Marissa on her way to a Catholic Church. Her foster parents think the devil is in her because of recent outburst she has experienced. Luna thought that they were kinda right as she was partially acting like one.

To Luna she thought that her parents were the best. Luna was the daughter of Henrik Mikaelson and Olivia Martinez. Henrik left when she was young roughly around the age of six. Still to this day Luna never truly knew why. Olivia kept her last name after her and Henrik got married. After the age of six it was just Luna and Maria.

_Half a year ago, Luna was living with her mother. They were living the normal life as well as normal as it could get. Luna was reading in her room when she heard a noise of someone in pain. Luna quickly ran down stairs when she saw her mom with multiple silver daggers going through her stomachs. Luna quickly ran to her mom's side as she held her mom blood coming out of her._

_She held her mother as she died in her arms "Here baby this is a key to a safe in Mystic Falls Bank, it's located in Virginia. It will reveal many of mine and your father's secrets. More importantly our past." She handed Luna the key that was around her neck._

_"No mom please don't leave me. You're the only family member I have left." Luna cried while holding her._

_"No honey I'm not .However since I'm dying there is no way to prevent me from healing because of how much silver in me. After I die please try your best to go to Mystic Falls and go to the bank you will find more information there. " Luna nodded._

_A couple moments after her death. Luna felt a sharp pain in her stomach as she looked down, it was a blade sticking out of her stomach. Luna's vision went black and the next thing she knew was that she woke up from her death sleep but what happened to her next shocked her more._

Luna was secretly a tribrid because of her father as he was a hybrid but was also originally born a witch. So as of right now Luna wouldn't say she is a full witch since she never learned how to use her powers properly. However since Luna could turn at will she still turned on full moon. Tonight was the full moon.

Luna's foster parents wanted her to go to church to confess her sins. Luna thought that she had a lot of sins herself. Luna just needs to be out of there before the full moon sets. If she doesn't leave by then hell is definitely going to break loose.

Luna is walking with her friend Marissa to the church. Marissa is Luna's best friend and will tell you the truth when needed.

"You know this is dumb right " Marissa say giving Luna a glare.

"It is what it is, Mari" Luna told her back.

"You're not Catholic nor do you go to church. I don't even go to church. You shouldn't have to confess your sins "

"I threw a 200 pound table through the patio doors, dude. If apologizing to God gets them off my back, so be it." Luna said resting her case.

"Okay but don't you dude me. I ain't like everyone else. Unlike your other friends I got brain " Marissa said all sassy.

Luna just smiled at her. They approached the steps of the church. Luna knows that this night is gonna end well. So the only other choice she had is to make her Marissa forget about her. Luna turned around and looked Marissa in her eyes. The pupils in Luna's eyes start to dilate as she compels Marissa.

"Forget everything about me and throw the table. All you need to know is that I have found a home where I can live a better life. You'll miss me, but you know it's for the best. You are not gonna contact me unless I tell you to. So we are gonna hug one last time. You're gonna turn around not look back and head home" Luna tells her. She hugs her like her life depends on it. Luna releases her and she walks away .Luna just lost her best friend. Luna heads to the doors and sees her foster parent open the door .

"The priest is ready," They said. Luna walks to the front of the church and she hears chains. She greets the pastor and kneels forward then out of nowhere the Priest is screaming the exorcism ritual. They really think the devil is Luna. She tries leaving but her foster parents start holding her down .

One by one Luna bones break. This the most excruciating pain she ever felt in her life and it happens every full moon. Luna sees everyone collapse to the ground. She feels a coldness on her neck. In front of Luna there is an older man with a crossbow and a girl whose face reminds her of someone. Luna tries breaking free as she doesn't know what's happening.

The next thing Luna sees is darkness.


	2. Chapter Two

Luna woke up with a blistering headache. Luna wondered what the hell was going on. Luna looked forward and saw the man that held the crossbow and the witch from the church.

"Um, what the fuck? Who the hell are y'all?" She speaks up trying to get their attention and she did.

"Oh good, you're finally awake" the man said.

"Yeah but you still didn't answer my question I asked who are y'all"

"I think you two will get along " he said to the witch, she glared at him.

"I'm Alaric Saltzman. I am headmaster at the Salvatore Boarding School for the Young and Gifted. It's a school for the supernatural. Such as yourself" Alaric says looking at Luna through the mirror.

"This right here is Hope, she is a student at the school. Once you get to know her you can find out she has a temper and is quite sarcastic"

"Really Ric" Hope said to him.

"Okay. So what are you all" Luna asked looking around.

"Well I'm human. What about you" Dr Saltzman said to Luna.

Luna needs to make sure no one knows who she truly was. "I'm a werewolf I'm from two packs both my parent are werewolf but I only know my mom pack , The El Diablo Pack" She said

"I heard about them from what I can gather the pack is endangered. Someone wiped the packs out a couple years ago. I heard it was a mass laughter for some kind of retaliation. " Alaric said to her.

"I have no clue my mom gave me a sheltered life. I don't really know much about the supernatural word"

"What about you Hope?" Luna asked her while Hope was staring out the window

"Well I'm complicated. My boyfriend called me a unicorn. I'm a tribrid. I'm the only one of my kind" That's not possible Luna thought she was the only one.

"I'm part vampire, werewolf and witch. My dad is from the North East Atlantic Pack and my mom is from the Crescent Pack. Both of them are hybrids. My grandma is known as the original witch. You must have heard of the original vampire or original hybrid" she said thinking that Luna knew what she was talking about. However since Olivia wanted to protect her daughter she never explained to Luna the origins of the vampire, let alone the original family.

"No like I said earlier my mom gave me a shelter life" Luna said and she kept hearing a phone buzz.

"Damn it, Ric next time we go on a recruiting job remind me to tell my family because they keep blowing up my phone asking if I'm alive or why I didn't tell them I left " Hope said slightly yelling at Alaric.

"No, don't blame me. I told you before we left and you said you are old enough to do what you want" he told her.

As time passed they arrived at The Salvatore Boarding School. "Luna, Welcome to The Salvatore Boarding School for the Young and Gifted" he says. Luna looked out her window and saw a mansion, she didn't expect it to be that big.

"Well my family is waiting for me at the front. I gotta go and see them. Nice meeting you" Hope says getting out of the jeep and making her way to her family.

Luna gets out and using her vampire hearing she can hear a group behind her asking Hope if she is okay. Luna wished that she had a family like that. From a young age it was always just Luna and her mom up until she died. Luna missed her mom so much.

"Follow me Luna," Alaric says.

As Luna turned around she saw pairs of blue and brown eyes looking at her in shock. Luna doesn't even know them but the next word they said makes her shiver with chills.

"Henrik?" The dirty blond male says.

They know my dad.


	3. Chapter Three

"Henrik?" The dirty blond male says quietly but Luna can still hear him.

"Hope, who is this?" the brown hair women said to Hope. As everyone else kept examining her.

"Mom, family this is Luna Martinez she is our newest recruit that is why I haven't been here for the past three days" Hope tells her family as they look at Luna.

"Hi. Nice to meet you all" Is all Luna says looking at all of them.

"Oh, yeah. This is my Dad Klaus, Mom Haley, Aunt Freya and Rebekah ,My uncle Elijah and Kol. This is the original family" Hope finished telling Luna as introduces her family to her.

"Nice to meet you darling. Sorry they're staring at you like that. You just remind me of someone we used to know" Kol said as he shook Luna's hand.

"I'm sorry but I have to go See you later" She says following Dr. Saltzman into the school. Using her hearing she begins to listen to their conversation.

"Why does she look like Henrik?" Rebekah asked her family.

"I don't know sister, but there is no way she is related to us. Henrik died when he was attacked by the wolf that was centuries ago " Elijah says.

"Then there has to be a reason for her looking like him, brother," Klaus said.

"Hope do you think yo--" Luna was already in Dr. Saltzman's office so she was unable to hear the rest. There was no way there talking out her dad because from as far as Luna knew was that her dad wasn't even alive. They're a thousand year old and her dad was twenty seven when he left.

They enter the headmaster's office and Alaric indicates to Luna to take a seat. "So, let's get started. No one in Mystic Falls knows much about us so we blend in just enough. Participate, contribute just enough. It keeps people from asking too many questions." Alaric says.

"What is there to know, exactly other than most people don't know what this school really is?" Luna asks him. Luna steals a glance at Alaric wondering how he'll answer.

"Well, I used to have a whole speech carefully unpeeling the layers of mystical history, but it turns out most people have read The Hobbit and are usually cool with me skipping the tee up." He says.

"Well that's understandable" Luna told him.

"Good to know. I have some questions about you." He tells her while opening files.

"Like what?" Luna asked him curiously.

"Let's start with who you killed recently." He answered. Luna stared at him in shock. What? Is he serious?

"Why would you ask me that?" Luna glares at Alaric.

"The werewolf gene lies dormant until its carrier takes another life. If you triggered your curse, it's because you killed someone. We don't accept cold-blooded killers into our program."

"I'm not a killer." Luna says calmly.

"I'm not trying to --"

"Like I said, I'm not a killer." Luna says getting angrier at the question.

"I know a little bit about your background. Birth father left at the age of six, also your mom died recently leaving you orphaned. Seven foster homes in a time span of six months. Prone to fits of anger --" he said until Luna interrupted him.

"That's what it's like out there for people like me. No one to take care of us and we are left to fend for ourselves"

"Luna I know this is hard to take in but we want to help you I promise. This is a safe place for people like you. A home but if we take you in, we need to know you won't be a threat."

After a long beat. Luna calms herself and admits the truth. Lies.

"As I was driving home one day in my foster parent car I wasn't looking at the rode. I swear I didn't see him but I hit him. I tried to save but it didn't work. I killed him and I didn't mean to. After that happened I acted out -- I thought first it was just grief" Luna said looking down as she was partially lying to him.

"And then I threw a 200 pound table fifty feet across the yard into my patio door. That's when my foster parents called in the Priest and they thought I was possessed by the Devil." Luna finished.

"All of that is consistent with a newly triggered wolf and it's normal.Thank you for that, Luna. Judging by your ring you won't be turning into a wolf anytime soon" he says

"What do you mean?" Luna says, looking at her ring. Luna knew what the ring was but she decided to play dumb. Since she could turn at will she kept it because it was a gift from her parents.

"That is a Moonlight Amulet is a piece of jewelry with a by to allow to control their, thus sparing them the need to turn every month on the full moon. Their counterparts are the Daylight Amulets, which prevent vampires from burning in sunlight but moonlight rings don't exist anymore.The last of them were destroyed. How did you get one ?" he asked

"I don't know. It was given to my dad when he was young from my grandma. I've had it since I turned thirteen and it was a gift they always told me it was family heirloom. I didn't know what it was. No wonder my mom said to never lose it because it would become useful in my future." Luna told him once again, partially lying. He nodded then two girls walked into his office.

"Luna, these are my daughters," He say looking at his daughter who was standing at the doorway of his office.

"Welcome to The Salvatore School." The blonde says.

"We're your tour guides, I'm Josie."

"I'm Lizzie. Sisters"

"Twins." Josie says.

"Fraternal, obvi" Lizzie says.

"We are siphoners. We come from the Gemini Coven." Josie says.

"Girls,After you're done with the tour. Please Escort Luna to her dorm room" he says to the girls.

"Bye.Love you, Dad." The twins say to Alaric before Luna and the girl said before walking out.

After the tour was over .The twins took Luna to the lounge to meet some of their friends. They reach the lounge and everyone is just staring at her.

"Okay everyone. This is Luna Martinez and she is a werewolf" Josie says to the group.

"Hi, I'm Ralph and I'm the Alpha of the pack at the school" I say shaking his hand meeting my Alpha.

Hope, tribrid but we've already met .This right next to me is my boyfriend Landon Kirby "

"I'm a phoenix " Landon told her.

"I'm MG, also a vampire."

"Kaleb, head of the vampire"

"Penelope, I'm a witch"

"Hi nice to meet y'all" Luna smiles at all of them and she turns to the twins.

"Do you think you can show me to my dorm? '' They nodded their heads but before leaving a guy catches Luna's attention.

"Hey guys who is that?" Luna asked the twins, they looked the way she was facing.

"That Jed he's the beta of the school pack" Jo tells her

"Don't think about it. You could do way better than Jed" Lizzie tells Luna.

"I'm not looking to get in a relationship at the moment Plus, I'm still nursing a wounded soul..." Luna is talking about her ex Lucas.

"Okay just giving you a heads up about him. Everybody gets along with everybody here. For the most part." Josie says.

"The wolves are pretty cliquey. They like to hang out on their own, "Lizzie said.

"In defiance of the school's commitment to inclusiveness."Jo said.

" That's why we volunteered to be your guides to give you a good witch welcome before your hairier brethren corrupt you." Lizzie said

"Okay good to know " Luna told them.

"I guess this is your stop"Lizzie say as we appear at the door

"If you need anything we are just down the hall. Also the kitchen is always open, " Josie says. Luna says thanks and they leave down the crowded hallway .

I use my hearing and hear Lizzie tell Jo . That's she wondering who my ex is. Well that's a complicated story . I open the door and see a blonde girl on her bed, her side of the room is done. Her side is all empty and there are boxes.

"Can I ask when they get here?"Luna asked her.

"Yeah they dropped them off earlier" Sofia said.Luna doesn't want to unpack this by herself cause if she doshe is most likely gonna give up halfway like she usually does

"You think you can help me unpack? " Luna asked Sofia.

Luna had just finished hanging up her Blackpink, Mamamoo and Queen poster. All that's left is to put up her photos. She put her camera on the wall hanging. Sofia comes over and grabs a frame.

"Who's this?" Sofia asked her.

"My mom"

"Oh she's beautiful" Sofia said to Luna.

"She was," Luna says looking at her.

"I'm sorry, I know what it's like to lose a mom. Mine died when I was little. " She says put the picture back. Sofia went to look at Luna dad's pictures and Luna had noticed the key her mom gave her.

"Make sure you don't touch my stuff. I don't want your filthy hand all over it," Sofia said with rudeness in her voice.

"Okay. Hey i'm gonna go to Doctor Saltzman" She nodded like she cares. That's true but Luna needs blood because it's been over two weeks since she last drank blood.

"Hey Dr. Saltz--" As Luna entered the office, she could see Hope and Dr Saltzman cleaning up Landon's wound and she saw blood. She feels her fangs come out. They all look at her with shocked expressions.

"You lied to me" Alaric yells "Hope call your family"

Oh no, Luna couldn't control the hunger. She sped towards Landon at the same time she felt a needle go in her neck as darkness overwhelmed her.


	4. Chapter Four

Luna wakes up and sees Alaric with his crossbow. She looks around and doesn't recognize where she is. Luna tries moving but realizes that she is tied down. Once she tries moving her wrist it starts to burn her skin.

"Good, you're awake" Alaric says standing right in front of her.

"Where am I? Why the hell am I tied to this chair?" She said, looking down at the chair.

"You know why you're here. You lied to me about what you really are. How could I have been so foolish to allow you inside the school" Alaric yells furious at Luna.

Right when Luna was about to talk in walked the Mikaelson family. They all look at her then Alaric and they are curious as to why they are here.

"Alaric on behalf of me and my family. Why have you called us here? I know for fact that it wasn't for a quick catch up" Klaus says to Alaric.

"Why is she tied up?" Hayley asked, pointing to Luna.

"Here why she tied up" Alaric says while pulling out a knife and cutting his palm causing blood to drip. It's been a while since she has last fed. The family watched as Luna's face started changing, revealing her yellow eyes and her fangs. The family were just as shocked when Alaric found out.

"Yeah I liked to know which one of you turned her" Alaric says facing Hope and Klaus.

"Well it wasn't me I just met her. Dad?" Hope says facing Klaus as does everybody faces Klaus.

"Well it wasn't me, love. I only just met the girl," Klaus said looking at Hope.

"Well it has to be someone because only Klaus and Hope blood can turn werewolves in hybrids" Alaric says pointing out what is true.

Klaus comes right in front of Luna kneeling down "All right love why don't you tell us how you became a hybrid because I know for sure Hope and I never met you before and it's quite impossible for you to become a hybrid without our blood. The only two hybrids in the world are Hayley and I," Klaus told Luna. "I really don't know but even if I could I wouldn't be able to tell you as you can see these ropes are burning my skin and it's hard to move"

"Why does it burn every time I move my wrist?"

"You see these ropes are laced with vervain and wolfsbane. Since you're both a vampire and werewolf neither one can keep you down but both together can cause severe pain" Alaric tells Luna explaining the ropes around her wrist.

Hope come in front of Luna "Come on Luna you have to tell the truth if you want to be free"

"Okay I'll tell you the truth on two conditions. One you free me from these burning ropes and I won't leave. Two I need blood it's been more than two week since I last had blood"

"Okay fine I can work with that" Alaric said

"Freya ,Do you mind putting a protection spell around the room so she won't get out until we discuss further matters regarding Miss Martinez" Alaric asked Freya and she nodded

Dr. Saltzman finally gave Luna a blood bag and released her from the ropes. Luna was still in the room trapped with Miakelson and Alaric. "Luna please sit " Freya said. Alaric pulled up a chair and sat in front of Luna.

"This is a magical orb. It is laced with a truth spell if you say the truth it will glow blue and if you lie it will glow red. So I'm telling you for your sake please be honest because today is the day where I decided if you are to stay at the school" Alaric says and she nodded.

"How did you become a hybrid?" Haley asked

"What I told Dr. Saltzman was the truth but also a lie. So after my mom died in my arms I still don't know how she died. I heard footsteps behind me but before I could turn around there was a blade sticking out of my stomach. I woke up with hunger, so outside of my house I saw a teenage boy and I drank his blood but in the process I killed him. After that I felt all my bone break. "Luna said as she looked at the orb and saw it was glowing blue.

"After you took a human life you activated your cure" Klaus told Luna, remembering his first kill.

"What your full name" Elijah asked Luna.

"Luna Marie Martinez" The orb glowed red.

"Luna, what's your real name? " Alaric asked, staring at her.

"My parents told me to never reveal my true name but since I have nowhere else to go I have no other choice" The orb glowed blue.

"My real name is Luna Marie Mikaelson " It glowed blue and everyone looked at me with wide eyes.

"Who is your parent?" Rebekah asked Luna.

"My mom is Olivia Martinez but she kept her last name to protect me " It glowed blue again

"Who is your father Luna? Klaus asked her not to believe the truth.

"My father is Henrik Mikaelson " The orb glowed blue. The family looked at Luna with shock and Klaus had watery eyes. All of a sudden he came to Luna holding her harshly with his handed to her throat against the wall,

"Well bloody hell she is lying.He's dead" He yelled at Luna as if he didn't believe it.

"Brother, stop before you think about hurting her. How about we ask her more question" Elijah said, making Klaus release Luna from his grip.

"Luna you can stay but after this please head to my office. I'm gonna go " Luna smiled at Alaric. On his way out he gave Hope the orb and left.

"Is he still alive?" Hope asked her.

"I don't know" It glowed blue.

"What do you mean you don't know" Klaus yelled at Luna

"He left me when I was six. I don't know if he is alive or dead. My mom never told me where he went " She yelled and blue it was again.

"Did he ever say anything about his life or if he ever had family?" Freya asked.

"No, he never told me anything. The only thing he ever said was his past was complicated. Also that his family was dead" Luna said and told the truth.

"Freya, do you think you can use her blood to figure out if she related to us" Kol asked her and she nodded her head. Freya set a bowl on a table and four candles around it .

"Okay I need each of my siblings to put some blood in the bowl " She told them and they did. Each cut their palm placing blood in a bowl.

"Okay, Luna the way this works if your related to us the blood should catch up in flame"

"Okay," She said, taking the knife from Freya and cutting her palm. Luna put my blood in the blow after a few moments.

"See what did I say--" Klaus said, getting interrupted by the big flame that appeared.

"Thank god! I finally have a cousin that my age" Hope said coming to hug Luna.

"Welcome to the family. Sorry for the way my brother acted towards you. He can be a hothead sometimes " Elijah told Luna and hugged her.

"It's fine, I know we just met and have found out we're family. What do you think about me joining y'all considering you're the only family I have left" Luna asked them not knowing if they wanted another person added to their big family.

"Well I'm happy and I have another niece to take shopping because Hope doesn't like it. Please tell me you like it." Rebekah asked her nieces with a big smile.

"I find it very relaxing.I used to always go with my mom" Luna smiled then the two of them hugged.

"Hi I'm Hayley. Hope's mom and Elijah's wife. So I guess I'm your aunt" Hayley said to Luna who smiled at her.

"Well it's nice to meet you Hayley "Luna says, giving her a hug.

"Hello I'm Freya.The oldest out of all my siblings, also a witch if you need anything just let me know. My wife Keelin is at home with our son Finn."

"Nice to meet you and I hope to meet them soon"

"I'm Kol. I can be quite diabolical and I believe we can cause some mischief. My wife Davina is in New Orleans with some witchy business " Kol said.

" I would love to take you up on that offer" Luna says as he pulls her into a tight hug.

"Sorry I yelled at you, love. I can sometimes have a temper" Klaus apologies about his earlier actions.

"It's fine. We all have them"

"I know y'all want an answer but I'll have them soon" Luna reassures them as they are curious about how this is all possible.

"What do you mean?" Elijah asked, wondering what Luna meant.

"Before my mom died she gave me a key to a safe. In Mystic Fall that her and my dad set up. I guess everything that I need to know is in there" Luna explained to the Family.

"Well let's get to it then" Klaus said already wanting to know the truth of how his brother lived all these years.

"It's not that simple. I have to be seventeen in order to open the safe and I'm barely sixteen"

"When is your birthday?" Freya asked.

"In a weak and a half"

"Why don't we just compel them?" Hope asked for an easy way to get answers.

"Matt said some of the town's water supply has vervain in it." Hayley said.

"Of course there bloody is!" Kol said.

"I'm gonna go back to school,"Luna announced to her family. Luna never thought she could say that in her life.

"If you need anything just come and visit or give us a call" Rebekah said. Luna gave each of her new family members a hug. They also exchanged numbers so they can keep in contact as none of them live in Mystic Fall but they do visit every once and awhile.

While in Alaric office, he went over the rules she must follow and the dress code. Luna completely understands. Alaric also informed that she will be training with him and Hope to keep all that anger of hers under control because unlike everyone else it is stronger than others.


	5. Chapter Five

Today is a new day, a fresh start where no one knows Luna or the family she comes from. Let's hope today goes well.

Luna began her day by getting dressed then doing her makeup, she then grabbed her bag. Luna has only been here for four days already and she knows that she is not supposed to judge someone by their first meeting but she noticed that Sofia's personality towards her has changed. This morning while getting ready she asked Sofia a question and she gave me a bitch face look. Luna thought about what she did when she only just met the girl. Oh well there are more important things to worry about then her, such as her first day at the school .

Luna walks out the door to head down to get breakfast . Once out the room everyone is staring at her. She just ignored it, maybe it's because of the way she dressed. After getting my breakfast she sees Josie and goes to take a seat next to her.

"Luna, you know the wolves usually eat outside, " Josie tells Luna about where they sit.

"I don't really know them probably other then Rafael"

"I didn't see you at the assembly today " She says, noticing she wasn't there.

"I'm still trying to navigate my way around here"

"Oh" Josie says. Luna was about to ask her something when a group of people came towards them.

"Scram witch, This is werewolf business " A guy told Josie and she quickly got up and left.

"You know you didn't have to do that" Luna said getting up.

"There is a pack meeting. Lets go" The girl with red highlights next to him said. They look like siblings. Luna grabbed her stuff and followed them. On the way out, Sofia kept glaring at her.

They appeared in the school gym and once again everyone kept looking at her. Luna looks around and her eyes land on Jed. She doesn't know why the twins didn't want her to talk to him. He seems like a decent guy but like Luna says sometimes looks are deceiving. Suddenly she hears Rafael yell for everyone to be quiet and so they do.

"Okay, so the reason I've called this meeting is to have a new member join us." Rafael says and everyone looks at Luna, " Can you please come here" he looks at her and she walks forward.

"I'm the Alpha but you already met me. This is my beta" Rafael said looking at Jed.

"Hi, I'm Jed. It's nice to meet you" Jed says giving her a small smile.

"It's a pleasure" She says back and Rafael goes back to talking .

"Everyone this right here is Luna Martinez. She is the newest member of The Salvatore School Pack" everyone applauds then out of nowhere someone walked in and spoke.

"That's a lie" walked Sofia herself.

"What are you doing Sofia? This is a private meeting" Jed spoke up.

"Oh I know but before I leave the room I would want y'all to know that's not her real name" Sofia says glaring at Luna. She began to look Jed up and down.

"Then what's her name ?" A packed member asked Sofia.

"Her real name is Luna Mikaelson" she said and like that she was gone . Everyone gasped and had a shock expression on their faces. That little arse and how did she even find out.

"Is it true?" Rafael looks at Luna while everyone else looks like they want to kill her. She just simply nodded.

"You're seriously gonna let her stay in the pack considering who her family is?" The girl Luna met earlier with the red highlight said to her.

"Tori, that's enough" Jed yelled at her.

"No, my sister is right, we want nothing to do with her. Her family killed my family" Tori's brother yelled.

"Be quiet, Trent," Rafael yelled at him.

"I'm so sorry I didn't know, " Luna said looking at them and now her own pack hates her. Well some of them do.

"Yeah whatever" Trent said before she could speak the bell rang. Everyone left, Rafael and Jed stayed.

"We're sorry about them, Luna," Jed and Rafael said.

"You know it's fine. I gotta go to class" Luna at her schedule which is made to look like a werewolf schedule because neither me nor Alaric wanted anyone to know that she is a hybrid.

"What class do you have?" Luna turned and saw Jed. her

"Magical History. What about you?"

"Same. We can both walk together to class" he says and smiles at her.

"I would like that. Thanks for sticking up for me" She told him.

"It's fine. They just have a grudge against your family "

"Oh well up until a couple days ago. I didn't know we were related " They got to class and she was gonna ask him if she could sit with him but Sofia came along.

"Come on Jed you can sit with me " Sofia said and Jed mouth sorry to Luna. So Luna sat at the back of the class by herself and Mr William came in the class

"I'm gonna be your substitute because your teacher had an emergency. So today we are going to be learning about the origin of vampires but doing that we have to learn about the Original Family " Dorian said looking at the class.

"Even if you know what happened please just let everyone else listen " Everyone nodded. Luna can hear Sofia flirting with Jed.

"During the late 970's in what was then the Kingdom of Norway, a Viking family composed of the powerful witch Esther, her husband Mikael, and their young sons Finn and Elijah. Had abandoned their homeland due to the plague that was sweeping through Europe at the time that had supposedly killed their eldest daughter, Freya. With the help of Esther's friend and mentor, another powerful witch named Ayana, the family decided to set sail for the New World, which they had heard was populated with many healthy and strong people whom they would later learn were werewolves. Once they arrived, they settled in a village that would eventually become modern-day Mystic Falls, Virginia, and gave birth to four more children: Niklaus, Kol, Rebekah, and Henrik.

However, at the very beginning of the 11th century, their family once again was stricken by the loss of one of their children when their youngest son Henrik was accidentally killed on a full moon after he and Klaus sneaked out of their home to watch the men from their village transform into wolves. " Luna realised they were talking about her dad Henrik but how could he be that old if was supposed to be dead.

"Devastated by their son's death, Mikael eventually convinced Esther that they needed to protect their family using an immortality spell, which they were sure would make them more powerful than the werewolves. Though the two begged Ayana for her help, she refused, as she believed that nature would turn against them for causing such an imbalance of power, and that what they were planning would start a plague of their own.

Despite being warned of the consequences, Esther proceeded with their plan and asked Tatia, a Petrova doppelgänger and the object of both her sons Elijah and Klaus' affections, for a small amount of her blood to be used in the ritual. Esther then cast the immortality spell on Tatia's blood, calling upon the sun for life and the eternal White Oak Tree for immortality, before slipping the blood into the wine her children and Mikael drank at dinner that night. Afterward, Mikael stabbed each of his children through the heart with his sword to kill them before presumably turning his blade on himself. When the Mikaelson children awakened, Mikael forced them to feed on the blood of a girl from their village, turning the six of them into the first immortal beings to exist since Silas and Amara became truly immortal in the 1st century BC, as well as the first known vampires to ever exist. Rebekah later described her first taste of human blood as euphoric, and after they all completed their transitions into vampires, Rebekah, her father, and her siblings all inherited supernatural speed, strength, agility, senses, healing, and an array of ionic powers such as mind compulsion and telepathy upon their transformation, though they didn't gain control of the latter powers until much later in their eternal lives.

However, as the other witch predicted, Nature was furious that one of their witch servants disrupted its balance using their magical gifts, and so, to counter this imbalance, it created a weakness for every strength the Originals had gained through the dark magic, which were then inherited by the Originals' vampire offspring as well, sometimes in even more potent forms than their progenitors. The sun, which gave them life, burned them and kept them indoors until Esther came up with a magical protection amulet for it. Though the sun wasn't fatal to the Originals, it did severely burn them, and the creation of their weaker progeny later revealed that sunlight was fatal to them. The wood of the white oak tree that gave them their immortality was also the one substance that could kill them if they were stabbed in the heart with it and their progeny would be vulnerable to all wood used in this manner ; vervain, which grew at the base of the white oak tree, also burned and weakened them and their progeny if they touched or ingested it, and humans who ingested or carried it on them were protected from the vampires' powers of compulsion; and finally, they were unable to enter the homes of humans without an explicit invitation by the owner of the domicile. Worst of all, they developed an overwhelming hunger for human blood that only intensified after their first taste, a side-effect that none of them predicted when Esther cast the spell.

The creation of the Original vampires eventually led to the start of a "plague" in 1002 after the Originals inadvertently learned they could turn humans into more of their kind by feeding them their blood and killing them, which caused the population of vampires to multiply in increasing numbers over the centuries following the species' creation. However, the progeny of the Original vampires soon proved to be much weaker than their sires, even those who were closest to them in age, giving the Originals a high status that demanded respect from their younger sired vampires." he finished

"So as of present time. Only 4 members of the original family are dead; that would be Henrik, Esther, Mikael and Finn. That concludes today's lesson of the original family and the origin of vampires. Any Questions?"

"Henrik can die for all I care. So if he never died the vampire would have existed" Sofia asked Mr. William. From the comment Sofia just made about Luna's father she would hurt Sofia in an instance.

Yes Sofia because without his death the vampire would have never existed. It's said that the family didn't want to suffer anymore loss of their children " Dorian said .

The bell rang and the day carried on. It's the last period of the day and it turns out I have a free period. I head to the library and see Hope . I go take a seat next to her

"Hey Luna. How's your day been " Hope asked Luna

"Hell"

"Care to explain?" So Luna began telling Hope about her day. How everyone was looking at me and what Sofia said during the meeting then about Magical History

"Oh I'm sorry. No one spoke to me once they found out who my father was " Hope said.

"Yeah now the pack knows but Rafael made him promise to keep it a secret using his alpha powers. Walking here they were wondering who my parents were. It's only a matter of time before they find out who they are and the secret I'd like to keep. Please tell me you never told anyone" Luna asked her, afraid of any one else finding out.

"No. I made a promise to Dr. Saltzman and my family. I'd keep my mouth shut" she says, ensuring her trust.

It's now dinner time so Luna decided to go sit with Lizzie, Hope and Josie. After they're done eating. They begin talking about school and what was happening around here turns out there some monster appearing and all they know is that they came from a place called Malivore. During this time Luna and Jed kept stealing glances at each other.

Once dinner is over they clear the table and leave the chair. They were going to have a quick assembly before they left for their rooms. So Luna sit next to the girls again with Hope to her right and Lizzie and Josie to her left.

"Okay so as you know the current situation about the monster. We are trying to deal with it but here are some words from Sofia Deveraux" Alaric says giving the microphone to her.

" I would want everyone to know that we need to be extremely careful with all the monsters coming around." She says while everyone agrees.

"Now before y'all leave. I would like to say something. As some of you know we have a new student. Some of y'all know her as Luna Martinez but when her real name is Luna Mikaelson" Luna thought that the bitch was crazy.

"As some of you all are thinking. Who her parents are? How is that possible? That will be said" she says. Luna feels herself getting angry by the second and Hope grabs her hand.

"She also lied about what she was. Luna Mikaelson is a Hybrid ,one of three left in the world " everyone started talking. Luna stood out of her seat and saw Hope stand up next to her.

Alaric went towards Sofia but before he could reach her. Sofia told everyone. "She is also the daughter of Henrik Mikaelson" Sofia said right when Alaric took the mic from her.

Luna has been fed up with Sofia this earlier in the day and at that moment all gloves were off. Luna wanted to kill her and she was ready to do it in the next second not caring who was around. As Luna started to go for Sofia someone grab a hold of Luna preventing her from attacking or killing Sofia, who just stood there with a smile. 


	6. Chapter Six

"Why did you stop me? I almost had her" Luna yelled at whoever grabbed her as she looked up and she saw Jed face him looking down at her. She looks across the room and sees some teachers blocking Sofia from her and everyone else is in a panic.

"Enough everyone get back to their room. Luna and Sofia head to my office" Alaric yelled at everyone in the room.

"Do you really want us to go together?" Luna asked him while giving Sofia a death stare.

"On second thought Emma can you please escort Sofia to your office and hold her there until I'm ready to talk with her" Once Sofia and everyone was gone, Alaric pulled a chair up next to Sofia.

"Luna, what were you thinking?" Alaric asked her as he saw her face covered in anger.

"You really think I wanted this to happen she just told everyone the entire school. How the fuck did she find out? Did you tell her?" Luna yelled standing up from her chair radiating with anger.

"Why would you think that? I made a promise to you and your family " he said. The door bursts open with several pairs of feet: Hope, Klaus, Kol, and Elijah then all of a sudden Alaric is held up against the wall by Kol.

"Enough Kol" Klaus yelled and Kol let Alaric go causing him to drop to the ground.

"You gave us your word that no harm would come to our nieces while attending this school" Elijah says, stepping towards Alaric.

" I swear, I didn't tell her" Alaric told Elijah who gave him '' I'm gonna kill you if you lie'' expression.

"Well then who did? There's only two people outside our family that know is Caroline and you" Hope tell Alaric.

"Before coming here I called Caroline and she said she told no one" Klaus told Alaric.

"Honestly I didn't tell anyone. Elijah you know i'll never break my promise to you"

"Well then who did? Casper" Kol said and then all of a sudden Jed walks in and the family looks at him.

"Um....Sorry to interrupt but can I have a word with Luna "

"Sorry but this is a family matter. If it's not important you may leave," Elijah says, messing with his suit.

"It's about Sofia actually," Jed says, looking nervous around the original family.

"Well do you have your knickers in a knot spit it out" Kol say facing Jed

"I agree with my brother because I have other things to do," Klaus says while everyone wonders what he has better to do.

"I overheard Sofia tell Penelope that she actually overheard Dr Saltzman and Hope talking in his office that's how she found out" He says looking at Luna.

"Alaric I suggest you get your student under control because if this girl Sofia causes anymore harm or ruthless acts towards either of my nieces. I'll come here and handle the matter myself" Elijah says while speeding out.

"Do you understand Alaric?" Klaus asked, stepping in front of Alaric. Alaric nodded his head and Klaus left.

"Hope makes sure nothing happens to Luna even though she is strong enough to handle herself" Kol says then leaves.

"Luna can I talk to you alone?" Jed says, looking at Hope.

"I'll be going then i'll talk to you tomorrow" Hope says with a grin and leaves. Luna goes up to Jed and stands in front of him.

"So what did you want to ask me?" Luna says, looking up at him.

"Well I know we just met but I was wondering if you like to...never mind " he says and walks away but she grabs his arm.

"Just tell me" Luna smiled at him.

"Will you go on a date with me?" He says it in a very nervous manner.

"I would love too," Luna says. All of a sudden he kisses her and she kisses back.

"I was not expecting that" Luna say breaking the kiss

"Sorry I was in the moment" he says.

"It's fine. I should get going" She gave him a kiss on the cheek then leave.

"Luna?" She turns around.

"Yes?"

"I forgot to mention it gonna be a double date with Josie and Penelope. I hope you're okay with that, " he said.

"That's fine i'll see you tomorrow" They both leave in the direction of their room. Luna walks into her room and there lies the person she hates the most in the world, Sofia.

"Aren't you happy ?" Sofia asked with a devil's grin.

"Why would I be happy? You told the whole school" Luna yelled at her.

"Well now they can see you for what you are... A freak. You're a freak Luna." Sofia say with vengeance in her voice.

"You know what, I can't stay here. I'm going with Hope" Luna says. She grabs her stuff and some of her pictures and leaves the room.

Luna started tearing up. Luna kept wondering what she did to Sofia who caused all of this, she only just met her. Luna approaches Hope's door and knocks. Hope open the door

"Luna, what happened? Why are you crying ?" Hope asked Luna who was in tears.

"Can I stay here?" Luna asked and she nodded, she placed her stuff on the floor.

"Can you tell me what happened?" Luna shook her head.

"I can show you" Luna placed her hand on Hope's head and showed her.

"Wow. I'm sorry Luna. You can stay here and tomorrow we can go to Alaric office and have you switch room" Luna nodded.

Hope cast a spell to make her stuff on one side of the room. She helped Luna set up the picture that Luna has of her dad and mom .

"Are these your parents?" Hope to look at her.

"Yes, that's my mom Olivia and my dad. This picture was from my sixth birthday. The day after I found out my dad left. It's one of the only picture I have of my dad"

"I'm sorry Luna,I would say I know how you feel but I don't."

"Goodnight Hope "

This day went well. They went to Alaric and he told them that Luna could room with Hope. By the end of the day Luna will have her furniture from her previous room in Hope. Luna heads to the room to get ready for her date. There is a knock on the door, Luna opens it and it's Jed.

"Hi, you look beautiful," he says to Luna.

"Thank you. We should go. We would want to keep Josie and Penelope waiting"

They are outside the grill. Luna goes to hug Josie and Penelope then all of a sudden she hears a voice from behind them.

"Wait up," MG said with Lizzie next to him. Lizzie looks like she was forced to be here.

"I thought this was a double date?" Luna asks Jed.

"Well MG asked if they could join and I said sure. Anyway we needed two extra people to leave the school. Also when we go in there we are getting our own table" Jed said.

All the dates went well. Luna found out from Jed that Lizzie said she wouldn't say no today so MG asked knowing she could only say yes. Josie and Penelope's date went well from what Luna can see. After their date they head to the school and Luna gets a milkshake to-go. They arrive back at the school, so Luna and Jed chill in the common living room.

"I had amazing date" Luna tell him

"I did too"

They both lean into each other but get interrupted by a voice "Luna" Luna snap her head in the direction of the voice.

"Mom?" 


	7. Chapter Seven

"Mom?" Luna couldn't believe her eyes as she was staring at her dead mother.

"I thought your mom is dead" Jed asked

"She is! Go get Dr. Saltzman because I think it's a monster" Luna says and Jed goes. Luna turned her attention to her mom, who was still shocked to see her mom alive.

"Hey sweetie" Olivia tells her daughter. Luna looks at her mom's clothes and sees she is in the one she died in.

"Don't! You're not real" Luna says while looking at her mom.

"Of course I am," Olivia said.

"No you're not! You died right in front of me I held you! I went to your funeral" Luna said with tears.

"I know I died but I don't know how I'm here" Olivia says and takes a step forward.

"Stop , how is this possible?" Luna says with her hand out stopping her mom. Hope and Alaric enter the room.

"Luna, what happened ?" Hope asked and Luna pointed at her mom. Alaric pointed his crossbow at her

"I don't know you but if you could put the crossbow down cause my freak out level is at eleven at the moment" Olivia said to Alaric.

"You know her?" Alaric asks Luna with his crossbow pointed at Olivia.

"I know she's supposed to be"

"Who?" Hope to ask her.

"My mother" Luna tells them. They all look at Olivia with shocked expressions as they hear the story of what happened to Luna mom.

"I thought you said she died" Hope asked Luna.

"She did"

"This isn't good," Alaric said to them.

"What do you mean?" Luna asked him.

"I don't think it a coincidence that your dead mom came back from the dead just as my ex lover" Alaric said to Luna.

"Do you think it's another monster?" Hope asked and they nodded.

"Did you see how she got here?" Alaric asked Luna but Luna was clueless.

"I was sort of, um... yanked awake and then I was just here" Olivia told them.

"Hope you think you could spell Luna mom in your room. Make sure that nobody goes in there. I have other things to worry about today" he says and then leaves.

"We should get her out of here before anyone sees" Hope says to Luna.

They take Olivia to their room and get her a fresh pair of clothes to wear. Luna began to wonder what her after life was like. She has read every book from the library about the other side . Luna wonders if she found peace or not .She also wonders if she knows who killed her. Why did she have to die? That day Luna lost her best friend.

"Moonin" Luna hasn't heard that name in almost a year. Luna was lost in her thoughts because she didn't realize her mom was right in front of her. Luna quickly hugs her mom and starts crying in her arms.

"Please Moonin don't cry remember what your dad said about crying" Olivia says wiping Luna tears.

"Crying is for the weak, I must not cry because I'm not weak I am a Mikaelson and we are a strong lot" Luna says and laughs a little.

"How long have I've been dead?" Olivia asked her.

"Almost a year," Luna says through tears.

"What have I missed?" she says wiping the tears from my face

"I'm currently a hybrid of a vampire and werewolf because after your death, I was killed by an unknown person. While in transition I killed a boy and activated the curse. I met dad's family that I thought were dead and I also have a cousin named Hope who my age This mean girl named Sofia told the entire school who I really am and what I am"

"Oh I'm so sorry honey. I'm glad you have a relatives your age and hopefully I can meet them before my times up "

"Why did you have to die? I don't even know how you're alive" Luna says holding her mother's hands.

"This is Mystic Falls. I'm not exactly the first person to be brought back from the dead" Olivia tells Luna.

"Yeah, well, things have gotten a little complicated around here lately. Wait ,how do you know about Mystic Falls?"

""Well I never told you this but this is where I met your dad" Olivia tells Luna with a smile.

"You have never mentioned how you two met. Can you please tell me?" Luna asked her mom

"Sure honey" They both go and lay on the Luna bed when Olivia starts to tell the story of how she met Henrik.

_"Hayley, I swear if you don't answer your phone I'm gonna hurt you when I see you," Olivia spoke in the phone ending the phone call ending the voice mail. The lady next to her on the bus gave her a weird look._

_"Sorry she has not been responding," Olivia told the old lady. Well that was awkward._

_At the moment Olivia was on her way to Mystic Falls, Virginia because her friend Hayley hasn't been answering her calls. The two of them met her in foster care and they were together when we activated their curse. Olivia gets off at the bus stop and finds a hotel to stay at for the time being._

_After putting her stuff down she leaves to go find somewhere to eat and drink, it's been a long week. She stumbles upon the Mystic Grill and takes a seat at the bar._

_"What can I get for you?" The waiter asked her._

_"Bourbon and cheese burger with a side of fries and a water"_

_"It will be out shortly" The waiter pours her drinks and leaves. Luna quickly drinks her bourbon._

_"Rough week" The man next to her asked. Olivia thought he was hot as well._

_"You have no idea" Olivia gets her food then thanks the waiter and then eats. After that she gets another drink, she sees the man scoot closer to her._

_"So what is your name ?" He asked her._

_"Olivia. You?"_

_"Henry," He say._

_"Nice man for a good looking man" Olivia says but she thinks it's the alcohol speaking but it's not._

_"I can say the same thing about you doll. So what brings a beautiful girl like you here" He asked her with a charming smile._

_"Just making sure my friend is okay and then I will leave. What about you?"_

_"Checking on some family members" he says._

_"So what are you? I can sense a supernatural creature" he asked her. Olivia was shocked to hear him ask this._

_"Werewolf, how about you?"_

_"I'm a hybrid," Henry tells Olivia._

_"That's cool," Olivia says, biting her lips._

_"Why don't we take this somewhere?" He says then while getting ready to eat he pays for both their meals._

_Once out of the grill. Olivia finds out that they were both staying at the same hotel. So out of nowhere he vamps speed them into his room. Long story short their clothes didn't stay or last for two minutes. After they finished they fell asleep in each other's arms._

_The following morning Luna woke up in a bed she has never seen before. This is why she doesn't drink. Olivia quickly put on her clothes, ready to make a getaway. "Leaving so soon," Henry asked her as he saw her at the door._

_"Yeah I have to go meet my friend and then by tonight I'm gone and off to Texas" I say putting on my shirt_

_"What's in Texas?" he asked her._

_"My pack and my family's old house. Sorry I gotta go" Olivia grab her phone head to her room and get all her stuff together. Olivia leaves with all her stiff so she could go meet Hayley at the grill._

_Olivia spots her and takes a seat next to her "So what have you been up to?"_

_"I came to help out an old friend and possibly find out more information about my pack" Hayley tells Olivia._

_"Well that's good hales," Olivia tells her friend._

_"I slept with someone" Hayley burst out._

_"Same"_

_"I'm headed to New Orleans to find out more information"_

_"That's good! I have to go Hayley or I'm gonna miss my flight "_

_"Where are you off to?" she asked_

_"Home. My real home" Luna gets up off the table standing and hugs her friend goodbye._

_"I'm gonna miss you" Hayley tells Olivia._

_"I'll miss you too Hayley .See you soon" Luna says and leaves with her stuff. On my way out she bumped into a man with dirty blonde hair. Olivia thought the man looked like Henry but she shrugged it off._

_"Sorry, love" The man with a British accent apologizes to Olivia._

_"Its fine"_

_Luna gets to the airport and heads to the long line at check in. When waiting in the line she feels a presence behind her. She turned around and saw Henry._

_"Do you think I can join you, Doll?" Henry asked her with a smile._

_Instead of going on the plane Henry took Olivia to his private plane to take them to Texas or wherever they wanted. They looked at each other before getting on waiting for their life to change._

_"Ready?" he asked_

_"Always" Olivia tells Henry with a smile_

"So you went to visit your friend and you met dad at the grill and slept with him. The first day you met" Luna asked her mom in disbelief.

"Yeah. He trusted me and told me his past about his family and himself and one months later, I ended up pregnant. We were shocked because he was a hybrid but we didn't care. Nine month later you were born. You were our proud and joy"

"Mom, Why did he leave or die?" Luna asked her mother.

"I promise your dad I wouldn't say till your seventeen but since your birthday is coming up I'll tell you but only a small piece of information" Olivia tells her daughter.

"Okay"

"He left to protect you .There was someone threatening to harm you but knowing your father he put family above all else"

"Thanks for that. I appreciate it" Luna says, wondering what or who he was protecting her from.

"No problem darling" she says. Luna texts the family in their group chat to meet at the family mansion. She also texted to tell hope to come take the spell off the room

"Do you want to meet dad's family?"

"I would like that," Olivia tells her daughter.


	8. Chapter Eight

Luna and Olivia are currently on their way to the family mansion. Luna has really enjoyed these moments with her mom and was going to spend every minute she can with her mom. "Are you ready mom?" Luna asked her mom.

"Of course, I've always wanted to meet them," Olivia says. As they arrive at the house; they get off and knock on the door, Hope opens it.

"Hi Luna come in" Luna entered with her mom behind her. Luna notices her entire family is there and is happy to see them all together.

"Now Luna, why have you called us here?" Elijah asked Luna.

"Well a monster showed up and somehow my mom came back to life but we believe this will only last for a short time. So before her time is up, mom would like to me you all" Luna told her family.

"Well then introduce her to us, my darling niece," Kol told his niece.

"Everyone meets my mom, Olivia" Olivia steps out from behind Luna and everyone sees Olivia for the first time. Both Hayley and Klaus had shocked looks plastered on their faces when they saw Olivia.

"Olivia!" Hayley yells in excitement and runs to her, engulfing her in a hug.

"You two know each other?" Hope asked her mom as she didn't know.

"Yeah, we grew up in the system together. While I was in New Orleans; the two of us lost touch with each other, I missed her and I didn't even know she died," Hayley explained to her daughter.

"Hello, I'm Elijah. I'm Henrik's brother and Hayley's husband."

"Well I'm honored to meet Henrik's sibling and I'm glad Hayley has someone" Olivia smiled at the couple.

"Hello I'm Kol. I'm known to be quite funny sometimes" Kol told Olivia and shook her hand.

"Hi I'm Davina, Kol's wife" He said with Tia Davina next to him

After them Rebekah, Marcel, Keelin, Freya and their son Finn introduce themselves to Olivia. This was Luna's first time ever meeting Finn; he didn't know how to pronounce her names so he called Luna, Lulu.

"I remember you" Olivia told Klaus as she remembered him all those years ago when she visited Mystic Falls.

"As do I. My wife Caroline would have been here but she is currently on business" Klaus shakes Olivia's hand.

They all take a seat in the living room with a question in their head" So how did you meet our brother Henrik?" Rebekah asked Olivia.

"We met the day prior to me seeing Hayley for the last time. We actually met at Mystic Grill" Olivia tells Rebekah.

"Yeah they slept together the first time they met" Luna tells her family and they all laugh.

"Did he tell you anything about how he died the first time? Well assuming that he's a vampire for leaving all these years." Kol asked Olivia; she nodded to Kol. Olivia quickly looked at Klaus after Kol mentioned it.

"Yes, he did, he told me everything," Olivia said before facing Klaus directly as she continued to speak.

"What is it?" Klaus asked afraid that his brother might have blamed him for his attack by wolves.

"He said not to blame yourself for his death, that's it wasn't your fault. He knew that he was foolish enough and it was a risk to go near the wolves" Olivia said and Klaus had tears in his eyes.

"What is he" Freya asked

"He was a Hybrid but before you all ask questions. I promise Henrik I won't say anything wait until Luna opens the safe in a couple days"

"So when did you have Luna?" Hayley asked her best friend.

"Well after she left you in mystic falls she found out she was pregnant" Luna looked at confirmations from her mom; however she never received it

"Well that's true but there something else I need to tell you" Olivia said, taking her daughter's hands.

"Well you aren't your father's first child. We also had a daughter that was older then Luna." Olivia told the family however in the words she spoke some of what she said is a lie but no one around Olivia knew that.

"How come you never told me mom?" Luna asked her mother, ashamed that she hid the truth that she had siblings.

"It was a difficult time," Olivia told Luna.

"Is she alive?" Luna asked her mother. Luna wanted a sister but never got a sibling.

"Well we hardly kept in touch because for her safety but from what I gather she is." Olivia said and Luna rested her head on her mom's shoulder.

"Why did you never tell Luna?" Hope asked

"Well your father sent Stella away for her protection against someone that was threatening her" Olivia said informing the family about Stella.

Everyone stood up from their seat. Olivia and Luna faced each other "Well I'm glad you told us" Luna hugged her mom.

Luna and Olivia both decided it's time to leave and they said their entire goodbye but before leaving; they all took a family photo. Hayley cried once Olivia left. Olivia told them to always protect me. They were back in Luna's room and Luna was getting ready for Lizzie and Josie's birthday party.

"Mom can you do my hair?" Luna asked her mother. And she nodded.

After Olivia was done with Luna hair; Luna walked to the mirror to look at herself. "You look beautiful moonin" she says

"Thanks momma. I was wondering if..."

All of a sudden Olivia's eyes changed to a white color and she snapped Luna's neck.

Luna opened her eyes, not aware of where she was. She was in darkness but could hear voices above her. Luna felt as though her lungs were being suffocated. She pushed her hand through the dirt. Luna felt someone grab her hand and pulled.

MG and Jed grabbed a hold of Luna and Josie and freed them from the ground. "What happened? How did you find us" Luna asked as she was gasping for air, even as a human she hated being trapped in spaces.

"The talisman" Penelope said to the girls. However Luna looked to Josie to see a talisman on Josie's neck.

"What's it supposed to do? '' Josie asked, breathing hard and grasping at the necklaces.

"Make quiet things heard" Hope said to the girls as she was relieved to find them alive.

"Thank you for saving us," Luna tells Jed and MG. Jed pulls Luna into a hug.

"I thought something bad happened to you," Jed said, kissing Luna's head.

"Nothing is going to happen. I'm right here I'm not going anywhere" Luna says giving him a kiss.

Jed escorted Luna to her room; she changed into some comfortable clothes. Olivia walked in so Jed stepped outside to give the pair some privacy.

"You could have died because of me," Olivia says, hugging Luna. Olivia knows that it could have ended worse.

"But I'm okay, mom and it wasn't you." Luna says to Olivia as she pulls away.

"I know that now. It's... whatever takes over."

"I mean, something is driving these monsters. A dark presence, we just can't figure it out and until we do, we're just at its mercy." Luna sat next to her mother.

"This is wrong. This isn't safe for any of us, especially you. We have to get this thing out of me. Tell the Saltzman twins to siphon its magic from me" she asked.

"But the magic's probably the only thing keeping you ali-" Luna says, realizing that her mom is going to have to die all over again. Luna just got her back and she doesn't want that to happen again. There was a knock at the door.

"Girls please come in," Olivia said. The Saltzman twins walked into the room. They go to

"So, we just siphon the magic out of her until she's..." Josie said not knowing what to do.

"Dead again," Lizzie said.

"Oh my god Lizzie" Josie said to Lizzie

"It's okay girls, I'm not supposed to be alive anyways," Olivia said to the twins.

"No you cannot die again. I just got you back I can lose you all over again" Luna faced her mom crying.

"No my Luna, I shouldn't be here. I love that I had this, but it's a lie and now I need help to make it right. The longer I'm here, the more I remember where I came from. I used to watch you. Like in a dream...where everything is warm and happy. I think I was at peace. So that's where I'll be."

"Were you alone?" Luna asked.

"I wasn't alone, I was with your brother. We were both at peace. He reminds me of your father very much" Olivia said with tears.

"No please don't, I can't go through that stage again. I will be all alone"

"No you won't. You have Hope, your friends and mostly your family. Now what do we say about family" Olivia said, hugging Luna.

"Family is always and forever" Luna told her mom.

"Oh, my beautiful daughter. You are everything that I could have ever wished for and I'm glad to have seen you blossom."

"I'm ready," she says, releasing Luna and she turns to the twins.

"No please don't do it" Luna cried.

"Oh, Luna, this is the right thing to do. It's the only thing to do in order to protect you. I love you" Olivia said at the moment the girls touched her shoulder and their hands glowed red.

"I love you too," Luna says, taking her mother's hand.

"I know I waited too long for you but I know who killed me. It was-" Every bit of magic in Olivia was gone as she disappeared.

"Nooo" Luna cried and fell on the floor. The Saltzman twins leave the room as Jed enters.

"Luna, are you okay?" Jed asked, picking her up from the floor. Luna feels as if her heart is breaking into a million pieces. Luna has only experienced this feeling when Olivia died the first time around

"No, I lost my best friend again. It's my entire fault I wish I had never been born" Luna cried.

"Please don't say that. Don't ever say that shit you may want to die but don't just" he says as he lay her on the bed as she continues to cry.

Luna never got to find out who killed her mother. Luna doesn't think she'll ever go to find out. Luna has spent her whole life with her mom; she is gone from Luna life forever.


	9. Chapter Nine

Today is Luna's seventeenth birthday and today all her questions will be answered. It's been a week since the last monster came; which happened to be her mom. Luna and Jed are officially a couple; he asked her over a dinner.

Luna has decided not to be a part of the pack for herself and other people's safety. According to Hayley and Klaus; they said if she gets angry she will have the ability to kill everyone in the room. Which Luna believes knowing Klaus' history. Klaus had once killed almost a dozen of Marcel's old vampires.

Luna and Jed are currently sitting in town square taking in the view around them before Luna has to go to the town bank.

"You look beautiful, did I tell you that?" Jed said, kissing her hand as they were staring at the clock tower.

"Yes like ten times already" Luna said leaning her head on his shoulder.

"The banks are about to open. Are you nervous?"

"No but then again I don't know what to expect. I'm afraid of what I might find out '' Luna says, squeezing his hand. Luna looks at her watch and it is almost eleven.

The pair stands up. Luna sends Jed a nervous expression."It's going to be okay Luna. I will see you back at the school" Jed says, still holding her hand.

"Okay," Luna says, then gives Jed a kiss.

Luna walks to the bank. Once inside she goes to the front desk and sees a lady.

"What can I help you with?" The lady asked me to type on her computer without looking up.

"I need to access a safe here" Luna says and the woman looks up from her computer.

"Do you have a key and I need your name?" she says and Luna takes out the key from her pocket.

"My name is Luna Mikaelson. My mom gave me the key before she died" Luna said and handed the key to her. The lady get up from her desk and walks out,

"Follow me" she says and Luna does .They walk down to the end of the hall and stop at a door.

"Safe five hundred and ten. Also sorry for your lost" The lady says but before leaving, Luna gives back the key.

As Luna walked in all that was in the room; there was only a box sitting on the table. Luna opened the box to see baby pictures of her and her parents. However there were no pictures of Stella inside the box as she had hoped. Inside the area was a necklace with the letter "m" similar. The necklace was identical to Hope but these look new.

Once Luna puts on her necklace and begins to look at all the photos in there. As Luna finished looking at the photos; she noticed three letters. Two of the letters were made out to Luna and the third letter was for Stella. She opens her mom letter first.

_Dear, Luna_

_If you are reading this I am dead and I probably never told you about your sister, Stella. She attends the Salvatore Boarding School and goes under the name Stella Smith. Your father gave her that name to hide her from the threat that was after her. Be good and momma love you!_

_Love you Always, Mom_

Also inside the envelope was a photo. As Luna stares at the photo; she recognizes Stella from school. Luna couldn't believe that she has a sister. As she wonders what could have been what could have happened if she knew her sister. Luna began to open Henrik's envelope and inside were several papers. Luna takes a seat on the bench as begin reading the letter.

_Dear, Luna_

_If you are reading this, then it's your seventeenth birthday. Happy birthday Luna! I can't believe you are all grown up. I wish I could have been there to see you and your sister but due to certain circumstances I could not. I assume you are wondering about a lot of things and have several questions. Such as, how I've managed to live so long? How is it possible for you? Also why I left you but let's start from the beginning._

_It was mid day before the full moon. I had heard stories about men who could shift into the beast of the night; werewolf. Father always forbidden us to get near them but I wanted to see them for myself. So that night I asked_ _Niklaus_ _to come and watch with me. Once they transformed I decided to get closer; they attacked me. I was severely injured, losing tons of blood. At that moment I thought I would meet death._ _Niklaus_ _took my body to my family and said it was his entire fault but that's not true I was the one who decided to get close to the wolves._

_Mother had announced me dead but that was a lie. Mother placed me in a deep sleep until she found a way to save me and so she did. Mother used the same black magic that turned my family into vampires on me; she never told my father this. After transitioning, my mother gave me a daylight and moonlight ring. I was confused as to why I need both. Mother told me so I won't shift and I asked her what she meant._

_Turns out mother had a secret affair twice with a villager named Ansel; he was a werewolf and my father. Mother kept the affair a secret afraid of what Mikael would do because not only is Ansel my father but is also_ _Niklaus_ _' father. Mother explained the werewolf curse to me. The only way to activate the curse is to take a human life. Neither one of us knew what would happen if I were both. Mother declared the unspeakable may happen if I do so._

_That night mother sent me on my way and made me promise to always stay hidden. Also that I don't let no one find out who I am and what I can do. Throughout the centuries I've managed to activate my cures and learn how to properly use my compulsion. I come from the North East Atlantic Pack. When I activated my curse I managed to age a couple years because I was so young when I turned. I went from the age of fourteenth to being in my mid 20's and I haven't aged since then._

_During the1990's I met an extraordinary girl Maria_ _Lowman_ _who came from a line of phoenix. She was from America but attended school in Scotland. I assisted her and her now husband in a deadly second war that cost many their lives. You see Maria had the power to control dragons and healing magic. However healing people drain her; she is in fact immortal. So Maria and I remained good friends over the years; we bonded over feeling different._

_Now for the reason I left. You must have been furious and wanted an answer but I made your mom swear to never tell you. I never wanted to leave in the first place but when someone threatens my family. I will use all my strength and power to protect them._

_Occasionally throughout the centuries I would check up on my family. I know I originally told you they died; that was a lie .Of course they don't recognize me because my appearance has changed since they last saw me. Around that time I found out my mother and father died. I was halfway across the world when I heard the news. In Mystic Falls I met the most beautiful woman in the world, your mother. Turns out that Kol and Finn had been killed by the Scooby Gang of the town. I was beyond furious but knew I couldn't interfere as I had to remain hidden. I decided to go to Texas with your mother. We had Stella then your mother was pregnant with you. When we tried again your mother miscarried; it was a boy._

_The reason me and your mom were able to have you was because my werewolf side was able to procreate. So you are a hybrid of three creatures; a_ _tribrid_ _. You're the daughter of a werewolf and a vampire. The granddaughter of a powerful witch. You are a part of The Original Family; most of us are the villains. So you Luna are partially indestructible and immortal. However all magic has its limit but you are the exception._

_My Aunt Dahlia was a threat to our family because mother asked Dahlia for help to have children but for a price; all first born. So we made the decision to hide Stella away. We got a powerful Bennett witch to make a bracelet that would hide all magic when worn._

_I had managed to find out that my brother_ _Niklaus_ _had a daughter of his own; Hope. My family destroyed Dahlia; we kept Stella in hiding not wanting her to be at risk of getting harmed. When we were ready to bring Stella home but as always another threat came our way. This threat came from a very powerful group of witches and vampires that hated our kind. They killed your mom pack and family, and also threatened to kill you._

_They said if I handed myself to them that no harm would come to you. So after your six birthdays; I made the decision to sacrifice myself in order to protect you. Just before turning in I went to visit you sister at the Salvatore Boarding School. She is a witch and like my brother Kol tapped into her ability at a very young age._

_At the time of writing this I am sacrificing myself in order to protect my family. This act will most likely end in my death._

_So for my last wishes. Please show my family this letter. Also just remember you are strong because you are a_ _Mikaelson_ _. Even through all this darkness my moon and star will shine bright. Be there for each other. Remember family is always and forever._

_Always & Forever, Dad_


	10. Chapter Ten

Henrik died to protect his family. Luna finally has the answer but wonders who was after her? Luna was officially an orphan. Luna grabs the letters then makes her way to the mansion in her car that Kol and Davina got for her. Once Luna arrived she made her way to the door. Luna feels tears streaming down her cheek as she knocks on the door with her dad's letter in her hand.

"Luna, are you okay?" Freya asked when she opened the door. Luna shook her head and instantly hugged her. Luna felt as if it was her fault that her dad was dead. Someone that Luna has never even met yet believes that it was her fault. Luna begins crying but after I stop uncle Elijah brings me a glass of water.

"Luna darling, why are you crying?" Kol asked her concern all over his face.

"This is why" Luna says holding up the letter then throwing it on the floor. Elijah walks to the letter and picks it up. Elijah looked at Luna to make sure it's okay to read; she nodded. He reads the letter in a couple of seconds and looks at Luna.

"Before we discuss further matters; siblings you need to read this'' Elijah says. One after another they take their turn to read the letter. As everyone read the letter they all have the same expression.

"Is this true?" Rebekah asked Luna with a shocked expression. Luna nodded to her.

"What threats was after him?" Freya asked Luna.

"I don't know Aunt Freya" Luna says standing up from her chair; she looks out the window in grief and anger.

"What do you mean don't know you? You lived with him"

"Yeah I did but for six years and just about an hour ago I found out my dad sacrificed himself to save me because someone hated what we are. Do you know what I am? A Mistake'' Luna yelled at her family.

"You are not a mistake! I would kill to have a baby" Rebekah said standing up from her seat. Rebekah always wanted a normal human life but never got it. Yes she has the cure but she didn't want to use it yet.

"I just...I don't think I was meant to exist in the first place. I mean think about all the crazy things that led to me being born"

"Dad lives thousands of years, somehow managed to become one of two vampires that can procreate. Mom moves from foster home to foster home... to end up in Mystic Falls. When dad and mom hooked up the first night they met. Then, boom loophole. Dad has two miracle babies...

"But how can you be a miracle and a mistake at the same time?"

"No one is a mistake, Luna. This family has fought tooth and nail to keep you safe from the moment we learned of your existence to honor your father, our brother who we haven't seen in a thousand years" Elijah said to Luna as he tries to reason with her.

"I know. But the universe has been trying to kill me since before I was born. To reset the balance of nature. And I'm grateful that you guys have fought so hard. But I've had an army of vampires and witches that hated me since before I was born. They are afraid if I become a full tribrid because they think I'm going to kill them. Then there my sister I haven't met"

"You just had a complicated life that all and we won't let anyone harm you" Hayley said as she went to stand next to Elijah.

"Uncle Klaus what would you do if someone kidnapped Hope, huh?" Luna asked facing him

"Well I killed the lot," he said.

"Exactly you have only known me for five months and you all love me more than I can appreciate it but-" Luna says as she almost starts to cry.

"But what Luna?" Kol said, wondering what she was going to say.

"I just want to know where he at.The last moment I had with my mom she told me she was at peace. Is my dad at peace or is he regretting his decision? The decision that got him killed; me"

"Our brother died within love in his heart to protect you and I don't know if he's at peace or not but we hope he is. My brother cared for our family more than anything"

"Speaking of family I have to go meet my sister. Thank you for listening to me complain about my sorry excuse for a life"

"We're always here if you need us, Luna, " Kol says. Luna getting up from my sweet and hugging each and every one of them then I head for the door but I turn around ask one more thing

Luna bids her farewell to her family then heads out the door Once Luna parks her car she quickly gets out and heads to the school in hopes to find her sister .Luna goes in search of the twins because they probably know everybody at the school.

Luna barges into the twins room. "What the hell Luna!" Lizzie shouts at her .

"Sorry but have you seen this girl?" Luna shows a picture of Stella to Lizzie.

"Yeah Stella Smith. She's in the dorm two doors down. Why are you looking for that hag anyways" Lizzie asked her with disgust in her voice. Majority of the witch aren't fond of Stella.

"Because she is my sister that's why" Luna says with her fangs out and leaves. Luna appears at Stella's door and knocks.

"Um...may I help you?" Stella asked as stared at Luna. However what Luna doesn't know is that Stella actually knows who she is as Stella has been keeping track of her dear sister.

"Yeah can I talk inside with you?" Stella nodded and let Luna in the room.

"May I ask what you want? Also who are you?" Stella asked rudely. Stella has never liked her sister from the years that she has known her but no one knew of this.

"I know we just met but I don't need the attitude, so just drop it before I tear you limb from limb"

"So who the hell are you?" Stella asked Luna but pretending she doesn't know her.

"I'm Luna, before you ask questions read this" Luna says handing Stella hands the letter to her.

"What the hell is this?" Stella looks at the close envelope staring back at Luna.

"Just read the letter, I'll be in my dorm room getting ready for my birthday party" Luna says to her sister. Luna leaves the room.

As Stella opens the envelope; she unfolds the letter revealing only a short paragraph.

_Dear Stella_

_You were left in the dark about my sacrifice. I'm likely dead already but I'm sure you knew that. Luna's letter was detailed similar to how I told you long ago in our time. If Luna found you on her own it is likely her mother and I are dead. Luna mustn't know the truth as she will feel more betrayed then she already is. This was for her safety; I'm sorry._

_With love, Dad_

As Stella read the paragraph she felt the anger flood through her. Even when her father was alive he always put his precious Luna above Stella. However she knew she had to play nice for the meanwhile. Inside the envelope was a necklace as Stella examined the necklace with the Mikaelson letter; she noticed an engraving in the back.

_My Sveta - Mom_

Stella smiled as she held the necklace and remembered when her mom used to call her that. Stella missed the day when she spent time with both her parents.

Luna was already dressed for her surprise birthday party. She was sitting at her vanity drinking a blood bag when she heard a knock at the door. The person walks in; Stella and she notices she is wearing the necklaces.

"I see you read the let-" Luna says before getting cut off by Stella hugging her. Luna smiled at the interaction she had with her sister.

"Why didn't you tell me who you were?" Stella said with a smile after releasing Luna from her hug.

"Would you have believed me? Up until a week ago I didn't even know you existed"

"Sorry about the attitude," Stella said to her sister.

"It's fine I see that you are wearing the necklace and I guess you read the letter" Luna says pointing at the necklace.

Luna holds Stella's necklace in her hands when she flips it over. Luna reads the engraving. _My Sveta - Mom_. Luna looked up at Stella confused by what it means.

"It's a saying my mom told me when I was a baby," Stella said to her sister.

"Well she not just your mom she our mom now or was" Luna said realized that both of them are orphans.

"Yeah. So they're both really gone then "Stella asked and Luna can see the tears start to form in her eyes.

"They are" Stella starts to cry.

"I didn't even get to know them," Stella said while crying.

"Please don't cry. Would you like to come to my party?" Luna asked in hope to lighten the mood; Stella nodded.

"Okay let's get you dressed and then we're on our way" Luna says with a big smile.

Luna and Stella are currently on their way to the woods. Luna uses her hearing and she can hear a lot of feats shuffling on the floor.

"Surprise!" Everyone jumped out and startled her. That's a lie Luna has known since this afternoon; she can't exactly turn off her hearing. The super squad makes their way over to where Luna is standing.

"Happy Birthday babe" Jed said then kissed Luna when his eyes saw Stella next to her.

"Who is this?" Hope asked Luna.

"Why is Stella here?" Josie asked Luna as she didn't remember inviting her.

"Why do you two look alike?" MG asked Luna and Stella.

"Why is Satan here?" Lizzie asked Stella.

"We didn't know you knew her" Kaleb told Luna because none of them did.

"Do you know who she is?" Rafael asked as to why Luna is with Stella.

"Yeah she is my sister" Luna yelled to her friends but making sure not to cause a scene.

"This was a mistake coming. I'm going to head back to my room. Happy Birthday sister" Luna stares at her friends while her sister leaves.

"What the fuck guys! I just met my sister and you already scared her way"

"We're sorry. We didn't know" They all say trying to apologize to Luna.

"I'm not," Lizzie said and Luna was close to ripping Lizzie 's head off. As Luna marches towards Lizzie; Josie steps in front of her.

"How about we go eat cake?" Josie said and everyone agreed. They enter the side of the old mill and Jed wraps his arm around Luna. In front of her was a big cake with unlit candles.

"Incendia" Josie said as the candles are lit with fire.

"One...Two...Three"

"Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday dear Luna. Happy Birthday to you" They sang and Luna blew out her candles.

We began partying for a while when Jed pulled Luna aside in the woods. "I need to tell you something about your sister and I," he says and Luna looks up at him.

"What?"

"Well w-" Jed was cut off by someone clapping and Luna looked to see someone she hasn't thought about in a while.

"Oh, come on you didn't think I would miss your birthday. Would I?" Lucas said to Luna with a big smile.

"Luna who is this?" Jed asked putting himself in front of Luna.

"His name is Lucas," Luna said looking forward to Lucas.

"Carry on love" Lucas said as he also motioned his hand for her to continue.

"My ex" Luna says as she hasn't seen him since before her mother's death.

"Well it was lovely meeting you but I'm better getting going. Luna remembers I always get back what I had" Lucas said then vamps speed out.

"I think I had too much to drink"


	11. Chapter Eleven

_I'm no stranger to death, but that doesn't mean I want to talk about it. Once a year for Remembrance Day, we're asked to write letters to our lost loved ones. We sign our names, fold them up, and scatter them throughout the cemetery. I usually don't see the point in it. Why write to the dead? I'd rather not think about it at all. Except lately... Death keeps knocking on my door._

Luna is currently walking down the halls with Hope and Rafael. They were talking about the Necromancer who brought back Alaric's wife and her mom. Then all of a sudden a girl walks in and she has mud on her feet. Rafael sticks out his hands and looks at the girl; he recognizes her.

"Cassie?" Rafael asked, facing the girl.

"Raf." Cassie said just as shocked to see him.

"Cassie?" Hope said with her eyes going back and forth between the pair.

"Isn't that your...?" Luna asked because she remembers her being dead; she died in the accident that causes Rafael to activate his curse.

"My girlfriend." He said and ran to hug her. Both Luna and Hope are shocked at the site in front of them.

They both go to the cells in school because that's where Alaric is trying to get an answer from the Necromancer.

"Dr. Saltzman" Hope says when they walk in. Luna sees that he has a blowtorch in his hand and more weapons on the floor that didn't work with the Necromancer. Alaric turns it off at the mention of his name and faces them.

"Oh, there you are, lovely girls. I was wondering if you would come visit me again. How's your friend, the one I saw you both with earlier, trying to steal an illicit peek at me?" the Necromancer says while he appears to be strapped to a chair

"As we speak, he's having an emotional reunion with his dead girlfriend. I assume we have you to thank?" Luna says while taking a step forward.

"Poor dear. Her spirit was clinging to him like a vine in winter. It took barely any effort. Just a little wrinkle of the nose, and poof. Young love reborn. You're lucky that's all I did. The way you've treated a man of my stature, you should be ashamed." Necromancer says mad at what we're doing to him

"Literally nobody knows who you are." Alaric yells while locking the cell door. Alaric was not wrong. I didn't even know who he was growing up. I heard myths about him and I thought that he was just the work of fiction.

"That's impossible." Necromancer says

"I'll check on Raf." Alaric says then leaves. Luna and Hope are both left alone with the Necromancer.

"If you want an end to this misery, simply bring me the knife and I'll be - on my way..." The Necromancer says to the girl in hope to get the knife.

"Hope! Luna!" Alaric yells from outside and they leave heading into the halls.

"I take it things aren't going well?" Hope says while they all walk down the hall. They're both on one side of Alaric.

"He's a diva," Alaric says.

"So what's the plan? I know you don't want to give over the knife, but we can't have him raising the lost loved ones of every person in this school." Luna says because none of them actually want this to happen.

"I will handle it. I have questions that need answers." Alaric says while they take a turn in the halls.

"Okay, well, I'm not sure your methods are the most effective." Hope says a little rudely but she isn't wrong.

"Hope. Luna. I said I will handle it. Now, just stay away from him especially you Luna. I know you want an answer but your problem needs to wait" Alaric says giving Luna a glare.

Alaric makes his way to Rafael and Cassie and takes a seat in front of them. Meanwhile Luna and Hope head to the library to go and talk to Dorian about the Necromancer.

"Find anything yet?" Luna asked while Dorian was on the ladder looking for a book.

"Necromancy is everywhere in occult literature. It's a form of sorcery that dates back to ancient Greece. It involves the ability to communicate with and raise the dead." he comes down holding a book in his hands.

"But there's nothing about a specific necromancer, so whoever this dude is, he's been erased from history like every other monster that comes looking for the knife." Dorian says as they walk to another shelf.

"Is there any way to stop him from bringing back dead people? Because if this week is any indication, it's kind of becoming a thing." Hope says

"I'll look into it, but tomorrow's my day off, so it might take a minute." he says.

"Evil never takes a holiday, Dorian" Hope said looking at him.

"Well, every year on Remembrance Day, I do. I write my letters, pack my lunch and I head to the cemetery and ring that bell in honor of my dead family. So for the next hours, ask Dr. Saltzman" Dorian says with a little sadness in his eyes. Luna understands why he has that one day off and it is a tragedy. Stefan Salvatore killed his entire family.

"Fair” Hope says.

"But I'm worried about him. Do you think he's okay?" Luna says concerned about Alaric.

"I think after the week he's had, he needs a nap. And a therapist. Maybe even a vacation of his own" Dorian's says while he grabs a stack of books.

"Take these to him for me, would you?" he asks, handing Luna a stack of books; she nods.

"Thank you," he says and leaves to go help a student. Luna faces Hope while she reaches for some books.

"I can take them to him," Luna says and she smiles.

"Thank you. If you need anything I will be in our room face timing Landon" Hope says and leaves.

Luna began to make her way to where she last saw Alaric and she saw he was still talking to Rafael and Cassie. So Luna made a decision she might regret and turn in a different direction. Once near the door Luna hears a voice from the inside.

"You have a powerful scent of death on you. Uh-huh... It's quite lovely, really" Luna hears the Necromancer say and walk in the door.

"I thought maybe we could talk." Luna says and speeds into the cell to unlock his chain. Once done she locked the door and to speed back to the spot she was standing; in front of the cell.

"Such a puny creature dares to dalliance with The Almighty Necromancer?" Necromancer say standing up and walking forward of the cell

"Well, here's the thing about that. You don't exist." Luna tells him.

"I won't fall for your mind games," he says.

"This isn't a game. Let me lay it out for you. You died, you were in a dark place for what felt like an eternity, until suddenly, you were pulled into the light with a singular, inexplicable mission to retrieve a knife" Luna stepped forward.

"Do continue"

"It's been the same with all the creatures that came before you. A dragon, a gargoyle, a... an arachne, a dryad"

"Bah. Such creatures exist only in fiction" The Necromancer says as he doesn't believe what Luna is saying.

"No. They've been erased from history, and so have you" Luna says as she stands in front of the cell.

The Necromancer laughs "That's preposterous. I'm world-renowned. People tremble at the sound of my name."

"Don't believe me? Read up" Luna handed him the books.

"No! No! No! No! No! No!" The Necromancer began ripping the books and tearing up the cell.

"A lifetime's work, my legacy, reduced to something as-as pitiful as a brand of sorcery? Where I am barely a footnote? Who's responsible for this vile affront?" He screams at what he read but can you blame him

"That's what I'm hoping you can help me figure out." Luna says as she stands next to a chair.

"Well, then, I'm all ears" The Necromancer picks up his chair and sits. Luna moves her chair and sits in front of him.

"If you want to get to the bottom of this, we need to know who's communicating with you" Luna asked the Necromancer.

"No one's communicating with me. My mind is a steel trap" The Necromancer said, all confident that he was not being controlled.

"But you knew to resurrect Dr. Saltzman's dead fiancée right after he mentioned her to the dryad. That's why he had questions. It can't be a coincidence. You're all coming after the same thing, communicating in some way, so who's pulling the strings?"

"I am no puppet." The Necromancer yell getting up from his seat  
  
"It's less a voice, more an instinct. I simply know things" The Necromancer says calmly.

"Like you know you're here to retrieve a knife and return it to a place called Malivore"

"If I return the knife to Malivore, I will be free" The Necromancer says to Luna.

"Of what?" Luna asked the Necromancer.

"The blackness. The void. The empty oblivion" The Necromancer says but she seriously wants him to get to the point.

"Do you ever just say things once? And more importantly, do you know how to get there? "Luna says standing up from her seat annoyed.

"Only that the knife will lead me." The Necromancer gives her a look.

"I'm assuming you know this symbol." Luna says showing him the drawing Hope did of the symbol.

"It is the sign of the worst existential nightmare. The ultimate hell. The... "Luna hate that the Necromancer always have to exaggerate

"You're doing it again. Focus. What does it mean?" Luna say annoyed.

"That symbol represents what you say has happened to me. It means no one remembers you. No one celebrates you. No one mourns you. Loosely translated, it means "permanent death.""

"Do you remember how you died?" Luna asked the Necromancer.

"I was wandering the beach of Normandy in need of a pick-me-up, so I thought I'd resurrect a few G.I.s to toy with some Nazis." The Necromancer tells Luna as he recalls his last moments.

"I'm glad to hear even evil creatures don't like Nazis" Luna say; she has always hated when she have to learn about The Holocaust.

"Nobody likes Nazis. One minute, I'm dancing with the dead on the sand, and the next, there was just blackness."

"But you don't remember who killed you?" Luna asked him as he remembered the other details of his final moments.

"No, although that's not uncommon. The subconscious has a way of protecting the mind against the trauma of death. I see it all the time in my line of work. But theoretically, that memory still exists."

"Right? What if there was a way to access it?" Luna says having an idea on how to do the show but it will require someone else's hope.

"You want to take a walk through my subconscious? Oh, oh, oh. Well, at your own peril, my dear. 'Cause I'm not sure you're quite tall enough to ride the scary rides, huh? I assume you've got a powerful vampire handy?" he said looking down on her.

"Absolutely" Luna says with confidence.

Luna makes her way to the gym to find MG as she walks in. Kaleb was walking out.

"MG? Do you know how to do a head dive?" Luna asked looking around. Luna remembers the times she spent in here with Jed.

"Is that a thing? Why can't you do it" MG asked not knowing what Luna was talking about.

"It is. It just takes a little, um, precision. Also I need to be able to wander around instead of watching from the outside." Luna says reassuring him.

"I don't know. I mean, you might want to get Kaleb"

"Kaleb's not on our Suicide Squad, now is he?" Luna asked MG.

"Here" Luna handed him a book on how to do a head dive.

"But not a word of this to Dr. Saltzman. It's for Cassie" Luna says so he can actually do it.

They made their way to the Necromancer cell and MG was telling Luna what he read about head dives.

"It's so cool. It's like compulsion, but while I'm on the surface of his mind, heroic-like, I'm plunging you into the deep end... Holy Mary, mother of demons" he said creeped out by the sight of the Necromancer

"Hello, Milton. Your great-nana Imogene is waving hello just over your shoulder" The Necromancer says and MG turns around thinking his great grandma was there.

"You can see my great-nana?" MG asked the Necromancer.

"Oh, I can see everything. She's most disappointed in you for forsaking Jesus, who I can also see, but, oh, I know, that's another can of worms. Shall we begin?" Luna makes her way to the cell door.

"Uh... We're going in there? -With him?" MG asked Luna; she nodded.

"With me, The Almighty Necro..." Not this again Luna thought.

"Please. Can we not do all that again?" Luna was already annoyed with the Necromancer.

"Did you steal those keys from Dr. Saltzman?" he asked

"Yeah, I did" Luna unlocked the door.

. "Oh, boy. MG, pull it together and calm down everything going to be alright" Luna tells MG.

"You have no reason to fear me, I assure you."

"You're basically the Grim Reaper" MG says

"Oh, the Reaper is a carnival sideshow hack! No, you... you dirty your mouth mentioning his name in my presence. Perhaps I should summon Nana to wash it out with soap?" The Necromancer said mad at what MG said to him.

"No, you leave my Nana be. Don't nobody need to be whupped by Nana right now."

"Okay. I stand here, so hands on his shoulders. Now, you and I join hands." MG says then bends down a little and takes the Necromancer hands.

"Now I look into your eyes. Open your mind to me. Like, lifting a window to let the breeze in." MG says. Luna closes her eyes as she is transported into the Necromancer mind.


	12. Chapter Twelve

Luna opens her eyes to a club she knew all too well.

"I'll be damned. I mean, I'm obviously damned, but it worked" The Necromancer says as Luna turns around and sees he's seated at the bar with a cocktail next to him.

"What the hell are we doing here?" Luna asks how he could know about this place.

"You are the one who invited yourself along"

"Here this restaurant is in Texas. I've spent half my childhood here" Luna says walking closer to him.

"Yes. Ophelia's. Your mother pack hangout I believe. I spent a good amount of time here before the 1920s. Your father was good for my business, always killing people"

Luna remembers when her mom would come here with her. It used to be where their pack hanged out but after the slaughter they rarely visited. The El Diablo pack thrived throughout most of Texas; they were friends with the local who gladly kept their secrets. However one afternoon that all changed. Olivia and Luna were going to a pack meeting where everyone had to show up to discuss new rules. Once they arrived they were brought to the sight of their back body on the floor with their hearts torn out. The only one that survived were the children.

"How do you know about my dad? No one knew him." Luna asked the Necromancer.

"Well, he's standing right behind you." The Necromancer points behind her. Luna turns around to see no one is there.

"Kidding. Kidding but his spirit is all around you. Plus, he and I did our fair share of drinking here when he was at his most murdery." The Necromancer said drinking his cocktail.

"Are you toying with me right now?"Luna says, getting mad.

"Frankly, I think you're the one messing with me. All this talk about solving the mystery of Malivore. I think you and I both know which mystery you'd love me to solve. You want to know how your dad is. Or should I say where he is? Huh?" The Necromancer said walking away from Luna.

"Ooh, a marching band. My favorite!" The Necromancer yells happily then does a small dance. Luna noticed a parade of floats.

"Yeah! How I love the macabre!" The Necromancer said, facing her. Luna remembered reading about macabre. Macabre works to emphasize the details and symbols of death.

"Oh, oh, the dance of death. I wonder who the guest of honor is?" The Necromancer says taking a look at the coffin that appears in the middle of the streets as everyone disappears.

"Let's take a look. Perhaps, Henrik Mikaelson?" The Necromancer says. The coffins open and Luna runs to it.

"No!" Luna yells as she speeds to get to the coffin.

"There's nothing there," Luna says, looking into the blackness of the coffin.

"You're not ready for the truth." The Necromancer tells her.

"No, like, literally, nothing." Luna says pointing to the inside of the coffin.

"Hmm? Ah, clever girl. May I present the door to my subconscious? Well done, you." The Necromancer jumped inside the coffin and it closed. Luna opens it and it's just empty. When turns around she is left by herself in the Necromancer mind. Luna leaves the head dive and appears back in reality looking at MG.

"I'm glad that's over. I'm shaking, - my hands are sweaty, I..." Luna cuts MG off and bends down to the Necromancer waving her hand in front of his face.

"Unbelievable. He ditched me. Send me back in" Luna says annoyed at what the Necromancer just did.

"I'm not that good at this." MG says nervously to Luna as she wants to go back.

"You'll be fine. You got this. If he's going in search of answers, I need to be there when he finds them. I'm ready." Luna tells him.

"Cool. That makes one of us" MG says while she places her hand back where they were previously. Luna closes her eyes.

Luna appears back at Ophelia's. Luna looks around and sees a picture of two girls kissing the Necromancer. Luna sees a door and opens it; revealing an endless staircase.

"This is a little much don't you think. You said you didn't like mind games" Luna yelled as she began walking. She speeds down and when she gets to the end she falls to the ground.

Luna began to wake up and look around to see a dark room that seemed endless. "First of all, ow" Luna said, standing up and just seeing blackness.

"Second, I'm here. Okay? I climbed your endless staircase down into your bottomless pit of despair. Let's call an end to the torture" Luna began walking but has no clue where she is going to end up.

"Okay? Hey, Almighty Necromancer, we're supposed to be in this together." Luna yells hoping The Necromancer can hear her.

"Hello? Hello? Hello! Hello!" Luna shouts looking up but also getting frustrated. She speeds forward for about two minutes but still an endless blackness appears.

"Enough of this" Luna shouts just wanting to leave already.

"I get it; you want me to admit what I want from you. But you're wrong" Luna says turning around.

"I'm at peace with my dad. Yes, he died because of me, but that was his choice. I've come to terms with it" Luna says with tears in her eyes.

"You're wrong about me. I don't need to know anything" Luna wants to believe deep down she doesn't want to know but she herself knows that is a lie.

"Screw this. MG? MG, get me out of here! MG?" Luna yells because she wants to leave but she can't.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Luna cries while sitting on the floor.

"Okay, fine. Yes. I want to know about my dad. My family said that he must have died with love in his heart and that he should have found peace. But how am I supposed to know if that's true? I need to know that he's not alone. Because I can't live with myself if he is alone. No one should ever have to be alone like this. Please" Luna cries then all of a sudden she hears footsteps. Luna speeds towards the Necromancer and punches him in the face.

"Oh, hey, you didn't have to do it" The Necromancer says while holding his jaw.

"Don't hey me. You deserve it. Get me out of here" Luna says pissed as ever.

"With pleasure" The Necromancer snaps his fingers. They both return to the real world.

"Oops. Daddy's home." The Necromancer said. Luna sees Alaric looking pissed at her from the other side of the cell.

Luna follows Alaric to his office.

"I mean, how could you be so reckless?" Alaric yells at Luna.

'You weren't getting anywhere"

"And so you took it upon yourself? And how did that go?"

"Not well," Luna says.

"Yeah? Well, I have it under control, Luna." Alaric yelled but Luna knew he didn't.

"Oh, really? Then you want to explain this? Or this? Or anything else that would explain your utter lack of progress?" Luna says while going to the back of his desk and pulling out empty bottles.

"I am grieving, Luna. And maybe you should try that sometime instead of pushing everyone away" he says. Luna sarcastically laughs at his comment.

"Look, I am trying to protect you. That thing is a master manipulator. It resurrected my fiancée, it raised a cemetery of zombies and it brought back Rafael's dead girlfriend, so let's just talk about the ways in which it could torment you, starting with your dead mother, ending with your dead father, and how about all the ghosts of all the people that you killed in between, huh? - I can't believe you'd do this." he yells and Luna rolls her eyes.

Luna marched over to him.

"Don't do that. You don't like that I broke your rules as a headmaster? Fine, punish me. But don't you dare play disappointed dad, because you are not my father."

"Oh, I know that," he says and Luna goes towards the door.

"And where are you going?"

"To finish what I started" Luna says, turning around to face him then back to the door.

"Like hell you are" he says and Luna speeds to get several chains and locks.

"Sorry Alaric I'll come back when I'm done" Luna said to him. Luna slammed the door and quickly locked the door from the outside with the chains. 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Luna makes her way back to the cell wanting answers. "Back for more?" The Necromancer asked her.

"Tell me where my father is," Luna yelled, going to the front of the cell door.

"I will tell you everything you want to know, but wouldn't you like to hear about what I've just learned of Malivore first?" he says and Luna takes a seat in the chair.

"After I left you, I returned to the scene of my death. I saw a shadow. I felt a searing pain. And when I looked down, there was a knife in my heart and emptiness all around me"

"A knife?"

"The knife. Interestingly enough, that which I seek is that which did me in. You've got to understand, to be killed by such a trifle of an object... I was curious as to its power, so I jumped out of my subconscious and summoned the spirit of the man who forged the knife in the first place" The Necromancer said to her.

"You left me in there on purpose?" Luna said through her teeth.

"Oh, I had worked to do, and you had lessons to learn. From this man, I heard the remarkable story of Malivore, created to wipe the scourge of the supernatural off the face of this Earth. Malivore consumed us, erased us. It was permanent death. And it was in Malivore that we were left to perish. Until recently, when the knife started beckoning us to bring it home"

"But why a knife? What makes it so special?" Luna asked him.

"Decades ago, Malivore was contained. Three locks created to seal Malivore shut. The knife is one of those locks. When all three locks return home, Malivore is free to open its jaws of death once again."

"What does that even mean? I'm so confused" Luna tells him.

"Oh, my dear... ...let's just hope you're not still alive to find out"

"So let me get this straight. You left me inside your freaky twisted mindscape so you could... what? Stall me?" Luna says rudely.

"My apologies for the melodrama, but I needed to buy myself some time to talk to some dead knife maker. That, and to retrieve the knife your friend Dorian had hidden behind the stacks in the library"

"What? How did you know?" Luna asked him concerned.

"Because while you were trapped in just a small semblance of the blackness I suffered, experiencing just an ounce of my agony, I was busy doing what I do best, controlling the dead" he said

"I don't understand."

"The answer, my darling, is yes. I was stalling you. Just as I'm stalling you now." The Necromancer said and Luna quickly stood up.

"Did you know that there's a lot of Bennett witches buried in the local cemetery that excel in the art of mystical transportation? I summoned a little help to ensure the knife returned to Malivore quickly and without incident".

"Oh, my God." Luna says quietly, realizing what he's done.

"Come on, look on the bright side. You can get back to the daily grind of your young life. And in moments, when the knife is returned to Malivore, I will be free to find peace." The Necromancer told her.

"As for your father, he watches over both of you every day. He did die with love in his heart, and he doesn't regret his choice."

"But he won't find peace... ...until you do. Eh, good luck with that." The Necromancer told her. At that moment Luna has tears in her eyes and the room starts to rumble.

"The knife is destroyed. One lock is released. And with it, so am I." The Necromancer said going to the center of the cell.

"Earlier I lied to you. So before I leave just want to let you know that your father is not dead" The Necromancer said, catching her attention.

"What?" Luna asked not believing what the Necromancer just told her.

"But he's not alive either. He just in between the two states" The Necromancer said then just disappeared.

Luna is currently on her way to Alaric office and she opens the door by removing the several chains that are on it. Luna opens the door to see him putting the bottle in a bag. They just gave each other looks while Luna had tears in her eyes. Luna ran to Alaric then hugged him telling him what happened.

After that happened Luna headed to the library as she decided to write a letter to dad for Remembrance Day.

_Dear Dad,_

_I'm no stranger to death, but that doesn't mean I want to talk about it. Once a year, for Remembrance Day, we're asked to write letters to our lost loved ones. We sign our names, fold them up and scatter them throughout the cemetery. I usually don't see the point in it. Why write to the dead? I'd rather not think about it at all. Except lately, Death keeps knocking on my door. Today I messed up, bad. I messed up in ways that if you were here, you'd be so disappointed in me. I'm not sure I know how to fix it._

_I was told today that you would never find peace until I found it in myself. I hope that was a lie told to punish me. God knows I deserved that. But if it's true, I'm going to do better. Today I saw a glimpse of what true loneliness feels like. The Necromancer told me that you were neither alive nor dead. Of what lies in store for me if I don't find my own peace. So I'm going to get to work on that. I'm glad to know you're with me, but I look forward to the day when you're not. I love you. Luna_

Luna sees Stella walk over to her. "So I see you decided to write a letter. Which I'm surprised cause you were all anti-letter at the start of day" Stella told Luna with a smile.

"Well I was but after being trapped in loneliness and an endless dark room for what felt like hours. I've decided to write one after all" Luna says standing up.

"Well I'm glad. Also I just wanted to say if you need anything I'm here for you, okay" Stella tells her.

"Yeah"

"Well I'm going to go to my room" Stella says and she leaves. Luna is currently on her way to the cemetery to go find Hope and Rafael.

"Hey guys," Luna said, approaching them.

Hey Luna" They both tell her.

"I'm sorry I didn't have your back today Rafael. Apparently, I was too busy launching phases one of Mali-pocalypse"Luna tells him then goes to hug him.

"It's okay. Dr. Saltzman, he... he had my back" Rafael said, hugging her tighter and then letting go.

"Oh... He's still mad at you, huh?" Hope said with a smile.

"He's probably going to be mad at me for a while" Luna says while looking at Alaric who was standing near his wife's grave.

"Yeah, well, at least with the knife gone, maybe we can finally get some quiet around here" Rafael said with some form of hope.

"I wonder if that's possible" Hope said then all of a sudden her watch glowed.

"What's wrong?" Rafael and Luna both asked her.

"Landon's in trouble" Hope said with a worried look on her face.

"Go to him. The super squad can hold down the fort" Luna said and Hope left.

Once back at the school me and Rafael split directions. Luna heads to the kitchen for a late night snack. As she entered she was shocked at who she saw...Lucas.

"Hey love" Lucas said with a blood bag in his hand.

"Don't love me. We broke up after you left me."

"But I'm here so we can reignite what we once had" Lucas said with a cheeky grin plastered on his face. Lucas looked Luna up and down then smiled.

"No thanks, I'm all good. What the hell are you doing at the school you're not a student" Luna said stepping in front of him.

"Well you see I've enrolled in the school" Lucas tells Luna. She stands there with dumbfound expressions. Lucas steps forward, bending his head down then kisses her cheeks as he exited the kitchen. Luna touched her cheek.

As Lucas walked out of the kitchen Stella kept staring at him then she smiled. Stella knew exactly who Lucas was and his relation to Luna.

Luna knew that this year was about to get even more interesting than it already was.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Today is the day Luna is going to despise; she has to see Lucas everyday at school which she is going to loathe. Luna is currently in the common rooms with Jed and Hope.

"So you're telling me, he just enrolled like that. I thought he was human" Hope said with annoyance in her voice.

"No sadly he is a vampire he turned like sixty years ago. That's the only way to enroll at the school is being a vampire, werewolf, witch or some kind of supernatural but he is a teenager forever. I thought being at this school would be a blessing but it just turned into a curse" Luna somewhat yells the last part and everyone looks at her then nods.

"Damn sorry Luna but not only is your boyfriend at the school but so is your ex. I would hate to be in your shoe" Hope says and Luna completely agrees. It's going to be hell to have Lucas and Jed in the same place.

"Well that won't happen because I'm the only guy she needs in her life. She stuck with me, "Jed said while wrapping his arm around Luna's waist. A piece of paper floats in the sky and falls in Luna lap.

Luna opened the paper reading what it said.

Luna Mikaelson to the headmaster office......Alone - Dr. Saltzman

After reading it Luna stands up. "What is it for?" Jed asked, looking somewhat concerned.

"Just need to go to Alaric office. I will meet you when I'm done" Luna says and kisses him then says goodbye to Hope. Outside his office Luna can hear Alaric talking to somebody but she doesn't know who it is. Alaric has a spell on the office so no one can hear the conversation he has with others.

"What do you need Ric?" Luna says walking in. She sees him talking to Lucas.

"I mean Dr. Saltzman," Luna corrects herself.

"There you are. Luna Mikaelson this is Lucas Castle. He a vampire and a new student transfer from...San Antonio, Texas" Alaric says to her. Luna sneaks a small glare at Lucas. Lucas just smiles at her in return.

"Luna, I'd like for you to show him around," Alaric continued. Luna was wondering if Alaric was joking.

"Me? Are you sure? Don't you want someone who's been going here longer? Like Hope or your daughters. I can go get MG"

"I'm sure you'll do just fine. Hey you're both from Texas, so you have something in common" Alaric says with a smile to Luna. 

"Yay note the sarcasm Dr. Saltzman" Luna said giving him a rude look.

"Let's go, new boy," Luna says with rudeness in her voice then turns away from the pair.

"Is she always this sarcastic?" Lucas asked Alaric.

"You have no idea," Alaric told Lucas.

"I heard that and boy will you hurry up" Luna yelled back really wanting to get this over with. Luna looked to her side and Lucas was there.

"Jeez don't get your knickers in a knot. Not that's mind though" he said. Luna was about to slap him but Lucas caught her hand and pulled her closer.

"You really wouldn't want to do that," he said and Luna took her hand out of his grip.

"Let's just get this over with" Luna says walking out of the hallway. Once they walk into the hallways everyone begins looking at them.

"I hate when they stare," Luna says, looking at all the eyes around her.

"Of course they are staring at you because you're beautiful" he says and Luna slightly smile.

"This is the meeting hall and you will find some of your class. Other are held outside but that's always depends on the day or teachers"

"Cool" Lucas says looking around but catches a group of girls; he winks at them. Luna snaps her finger to get his attention; he starts to look her up and down"

"That's enough lover boy pay attention, Also my eyes are up here"

"Fine Moon" he says. Luna shivers because she hasn't heard that name in awhile but she brushes it off.

"Everybody gets along with everybody here. For the most part.The vampires are pretty cliquey. They like to hang with their own... but they stay away from the wolves because of the rivalry between the species"

"Even though I didn't volunteer. I thought I would just tell you about the feud going on" Lucas nodded; they stop outside a classroom.

"Who that" Lucas points to Dorian.

"That's our librarian, Mr. Williams. He's subbing for our Chemistry of Magic teacher who accidentally incinerated himself with hellfire last week.Burned all the hair off his body but didn't leave a scar."

"Never heard that happen before" he said then chuckled.

"C'mon, we'll show you the turret. It's where the seniors go to smoke"

"Let me guess they smoke weed"

"Exactly" Luna said with a smile.

They approach the field they see they are playing Quidditch minus the broomsticks. Luna decided to take a seat and Lucas followed right after her.

"What are they playing?" Lucas asked Luna.

"They are playing Quidditch but without the brooms. Supposedly Alyssa Chang made a broom fly in Physics last year, but Rick Rogers fell thirty feet during practice, so real-life Quidditch remains an elusive pipe dream"

"Since when did you go by Mikaelson? I thought your last name was Martinez" Lucas asked because before she found out who her father was she went Olivia's maiden name. However Lucas knew who Luna truly was for quite some time already.

"Well coming to the school I found out who my father really is Henrik Mikaelson" I said and he stared at me in shock

"That's impossible, he's dead. Right?" Lucas questioned her. Unknown to Lucas he met Henrik as Henrik was the one who turned him. However after Lucas transitioned Henrik erased Lucas memories of him.

"Well yes and no. Well it turned out that Esther found a way for my dad to live but nobody knew until recently" Luna said looking at him.

"So you're related to the original family"

"Yup and if you cross me again I will have them hunt you down. Got it?" Luna says and he stares at her then nods. They left and made their way back to school.

"What are you?"

"I'm a hybrid as of this moment" Luna tells him then turns around but he grabs her arm.

"Since when and what do you mean as of this moment?" he asked her.

"Why do you keep grabbing my arm?" Luna says, taking her arm out of his grip again.

"Since my mother died. Also I'm a tribrid born from the blood of a witch, vampire and werewolf. During transition I killed a boy then that activated my cures. I enrolled here and found my real family"

"Sorry I didn't know. Sorry for your loss. Is your dad alive still"? He asked when they reached the door.

"No. I'm an orphan" Luna said to him. Luna didn't want anyone to know what the Necromancer told her because no one knows.

"Oh sorry"

"It's fine this concludes our tour" Luna says. Once through the door she sees Sophia and Lizzie arguing but once they see Lucas they stop.

"Who is this Hottie?" Lizzie asked with a smile.

"You must be new. Why are you with her she not even pretty" Sofia says glaring at Luna.

"Lucas meets the devils in disguise Sofia Deveraux and Lizzie Saltzman. Girls, meet my ex Lucas" Luna tells them. They have an angry facial expression when Luna calls them devils. All of a sudden Luna feels a hand wrapped around her waist and she looks up to see Jed.

"Hi, I'm Jed beta of the pack at the school and also Luna's boyfriend. She must have mentioned me before" Jed tells Lucas.

"Nope" Lucas grins looking at Jed. Luna can feel Jed get mad. Luna never mentioned Jed to Lucas. Hope is silently laughing at the encounter.

"I'm Hope Luna's cousin. This is Landon, my boyfriend. So you're the ex I have heard so much about"

"All go, I hope," Lucas tells Hope.

"No none at all" Hope replies back.

"I'm Rafael the Alpha," he said, shaking Lucas' hand. It starts to feel awkward between all of them.

"Okay I'm going to go" Luna said leaving with Jed.

"Do you still want to meet my mom?" Jed asked because tomorrow is Family Day at the school.

"Yes I still do" However deep down she was nervous to meet his mom. He says she is not the nicest of people but she's also human.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

From far away a female was watching the Mikaelson compound in New Orleans. The Mikaelson had to travel to Mystic Falls, Virginia for Family Day and they were running late. Each of the family members got into the SUV and drove off. The Women made her way to the outside of the compound. She cast a spell that put the guards into a deep sleep. As she makes her way inside she quickly goes to the basement and finds the person she came into to retrieve.

As she enters the basement; she finds the redhead in deep sleep. The woman quickly siphons the spell that was holding the redhead in her sleep. The redhead wakes from her sleep and tries to attack the women. The women quickly snap the red head neck; she then carries the women outside the compound. As she exits the compound she walks over to an SUV and realizes the spell from the guards.

"Get your sister in the car I have places to be" The woman said entering the car. The man grabbed a hold of the red head and gently put her inside. He goes to the driver side and drives off leaving New Orleans.

"Where are we off to next?" The male asked the female; she looked at him and smiled.

"There's one more stop. I believe it's time to reunite an unholy trinity" The woman said with a huge smile as she stared out the car. The man stared at her with a knowing smile.

It's close to the time for Family Day to start. It is a day at the school so everyone's parents are going to come and visit their offspring. This day only happens every two years and surprisingly Luna just so happened to enroll the year that it happens. We are currently standing in the Dining Hall waiting for the opening ceremony. All the families have gathered here. Next to Luna are Stella and Hope. They are in the back near the steps watching from afar.

"So has our family ever come to this for as long as you have been here Hope?" Luna asked her.

"No they don't. I've never seen them here once" Stella replies to Luna.

"Well this year they decided to come because of you two. They didn't want you two to be alone" Hope says looking around for her family but no luck.

"They're probably going to be late," Stella said and they all nodded. Alaric walks up to the podium.

"Hello, can I have everyone's attention" Everyone faces him.

"I would love to thank everyone for coming to Family Day at the School. As one of the founders we first made this day for everyone to take a break from school and spend the day with the one we love. This day is going to be filled with fun and activities bonding hopefully between the factions. Now for some--" Alaric was cut off but the opening of a door, everyone's attention directed to the top of the stairs.

Luna turned and saw the whole family walking it. Once at the bottom Luna heard a kid running. Everyone starts whispering about the Original Family being here.

"Lulu," Little Finn said, as he came running into Luna's arms.

"Hey kiddo," Luna says, holding him. She turns and sees the family smiling and then sees Klaus with Caroline.

"Sorry we're late we lost track of time but do continue, Alaric" Elijah said told him. Caroline goes in front of the crowds and steps up to the podium.

"I'm sorry I'm late but now for the rules. I want everyone to be on their best behavior because you are representing this school. No fighting if caught you will be in detention for a week. This day should be fun with no problems. That's all have fun" Caroline finished and the families began to make their way outside. Luna looks to see Jed with his mom walking out.

Once everyone out of the area all that's left is the Mikaelson and Saltzman family.

"We didn't expect you all to show," Alaric said while the two families faced each other.

"Well we decided to show because we wanted to spend family time with our dear nieces" Keelin said while picking up Finn.

"Okay that seems fair but the rules mostly apply to your family because you're not really liked among these families" Alaric told them. He is not completely wrong because the majority of werewolves and vampires hate them.

"What would give you that idea" Kol asked Alaric with his usual grin.

"Well considering your brother alone killed thousands of families" Alaric yelled at Kol.

"Okay we get it! We try and be on our best behavior, Professor Bourbon" Rebekah told

"But if we are provoked we will interfere" Elijah said and Alaric nodded.

"Mom why did you come with him?" Lizzie asked Caroline while glaring at Klaus.

"Lizzie shut up," Josie told her sister.

"Elizabeth, he's your step father, try and be nice," Caroline said to her daughter.

"No, because there's no way in hell I'm going to consider Hope a........ Sister or Luna a cousin also I don't even like Stella"

"Elizabeth could you not" Alaric told Lizzie

"It's fine love. If you need us we will be outside with the rest of the lot" Klaus said, giving a kiss to Caroline then they left outside. Lizzie sticks her finger in her mouth at the sight of Caroline and Klaus.

As Luna walked outside she noticed the most lovely bonfire and food where the family was. She guesses that the family had compelled a couple of humans to set up a place for them. Was she shocked? No. Jed had called Luna over to meet his mom. Luna asked Stella to come with her because she didn't want to be alone.

"Hi, Mrs. Johnson," Luna says, walking up to Jed's mom.

"Stella, honey." Mrs. Johnson said to Stella but ho. Luna wonders how they knew each other.

"Hi, Janet." Stella said to his mom.

"Long time, no see" Mrs. Johnson told Stella with a smile.

"How are you doing?" Stella asked her.

"Oh, same old. Jed tells me you broke his heart"

"Mom" Jed slightly yelled at his mom.

"Just kidding. Calm down. He found his rebound girl" Luna just stood there with the most shocked face.

"Did the two date?" Luna asked Jed and Stella with an angry expression.

"Yes. I'm sorry I never told you" Stella said with an apologetic look. However Stella was never going to say anything.

"It's fine," Luna said as she was lying to herself.

"So I'm going to take a walk" Stella said then Jed's phone rang and then he looked down.

"I have to go, Rafael needs help," Jed said, then gave Luna a kiss and left.

"I seriously can't believe my son never told you" Janet to Luna.

"It's fine I understand, also they knew each other before they met me" Luna replied back.

"You know I prefer him with your sister" she said with a snarky attitude. Luna was upset with her remark.

"Congrats Mrs. Johnson" Luna says with a smile trying not to get on her bad side.

"Ok, just stop. Stop trying so hard. This thing you're doing, this nice thing, it's fake like you and like your family. And for some reason Jed fell for it. But that doesn't mean that I will. I don't like you, ok?" She said and Luna quickly left back to the family spot.

When Luna approached her family spot she sat next to her aunts. "Are you okay?" Rebekah and Davina asked her.

"Yeah" Luna said as she lied looking away before she faced them.

"No," Luna said to them. They scooted closer to her.

"What's wrong?" Freya asked her nieces.

"Well I just found out that my sister and boyfriend used to date and his mom doesn't like me" Luna said as she ran her hand through her hair.

"Awe sweetie, just get over it. If he loves you enough then he will stay with you" Davina said with a smile.

"It's true and if he hurts you we will kill him" Kol said with a smile then hugged Davina from the back.

"Thanks guys" Luna said then hugged them before she went off to play with Finn. While playing with Finn; she saw that Stella was talking to Jed so she decided to eavesdrop on their conversation.

"Do you still care about me?" Stella asked Jed as he was setting up a table.

"Don't be like this. Please don't turn this into something that it's not" Jed told Stella.

"So this is not for discussion. That's what you're saying?" Stella asked him. Jed turned around to face her.

"No, I'm saying that is enough for discussion right now because we have ears on us" Jed said, gesturing for her to look around and she did. Her eyes landed on Luna.

"Okay, when?"

"I don't know," he replied.

"How could you be in love with both of us?" Stella asked him. Jed stayed there not knowing what to do.

"You're reaching. I'm not... I'm not you boyfriend anymore to do this"

"How about we don't bring that into this right now?"

"You know, I can't... I can't do this anymore, Stella" Jed said as he walks away from her.

"Fine, Jed. Whatever" Stella said as she turned away from him. Luna starts to wonder how long they were dating.

"You know it is not polite to eavesdrop" Elijah told Luna as he got next to her but he also frightened her.

"Okay but I believe so were you? Am I wrong?" Luna asked Elijah and he simply lowered his head.

"No but you need to talk to her before jumping to conclusion" Elijah told Luna; she nodded at him because he was most definitely right.

"Okay tio but I see why they call you the wise one" Luna said and he smiled at her. Luna gets up as she makes her way to the woods hoping Stella will follow her.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Luna entered deep into the wood so others could hear her. Luna was sitting on a log then she saw Stella sit next to her as well.

"Are you okay?" Stella asked her sister with a concerned look on her face.

"No .You know, maybe it's for the best. Maybe we weren't meant to be together" Luna said to her sister.

"It's not for the best Luna; none of this is for the best. I'm sorry, okay? I... I don't mean to take it out on you" Stella told Luna.

"You're just being a good sister" Stella told Luna with a small smile.

"No. I'm not. I'm not being a good sister at all" Luna said as she stood up.

"None of this would've happened if I just told you that me and Jed used to date" Stella said standing up as well.

"No it's my fault we haven't got to spend time together" Luna says but it is true since they found out about each other she hasn't spent time with her. Luna has made the effort but Stella never wanted to.

"Ssh" Luna told her because she can hear something but she can't figure it out.

"What's going on?" Stella asked Luna.

"I don't know. Something's up" Luna told her then began walking as Stella followed her.

"Where are you going? What's going on?" Stella kept asking her sister.

"I need to be able to hear better"

"Hear what?" Stella asked.

"Something's wrong, Stella" Luna says while turning around facing her then she begins listening. Luna hears a pair of footsteps and a little boy cried for help.

"Oh god!" Luna gasps as she recognizes the little boy's voice.

"What is it?" Stella asked Luna.

"Finn! Go call the family" Luna told her.

"What?" Stella stood there confused.

"Now" Luna yelled then she left. Luna sped towards the sound of Finn's voice.

Luna looks around to see a man holding Finn by the arm and they notice her.

"Lulu help" Finn cries for help.

"It's going to be fine Finn. Why do you have him?" Luna growls at the man holding Finn.

"To lure a beast such as yourself" The man replied to Luna.

"Let me guess you're from the group that's out to kill me" Luna asked him

"Wow I'm shocked you figured it out" He said. Luna was going to go toward him but he put his arm around Finn's neck.

"Don't be stupid! Necks snap easy around here"

"I can take you," Luna told the man.

"Wanna bet?" The man asked with a grin.

"Yeah. I do" Luna says as she rushes over him then catches him by his neck and pushes him against a tree.

"I told you" Luna grinned as she kicked him in the leg, threw him on the floor and kicked him on the stomach with strength. She then throws him against the tree then he falls on the floor. Luna quickly turns around to see Finn standing there scared.

"Come on" Luna says while picking Finn up then speeding out of there. While speeding she stops because she hears more footsteps. Luna turned around with her fangs out but she noticed it was her family.

"Oh thank the gods" Luna said while Freya and Keelin came to get Finn from Luna arms.

"What the hell happened?" Kol asked Luna.

"Well I was talking to Stella in the woods then I could hear cries .I figured it was Finn so I told Stella to get you. When I found him there was a man there."

"Do you know who it was?" Rebekah asked Luna.

"He is from the group that wants to kill me" Luna said while walking back and forth.

"Did you at least kill him?" Klaus asked Luna. She wished she had killed the man.

"I could have but I didn't want Finn to see that"

"Well at least you guys are both fine that's all that matters" Freya said as everyone agreed.

"Lets head back" Davina said while grabbing Kol hand. The family turned around to walk back to their spots.

"Wait!!" Luna yelled at them. They stopped as they turned back around to face her.

"What is it?" Stella asked, facing her.

"I need to tell you something the Necromancer told me" Luna began playing with her hands.

"Luna? Is it really important?" Marcel asked and she just nodded,

"Well spit it out" Stella yells as Luna just looked up and so did the whole family.

"What? I hate the outdoors" Stella said and Luna laughed. In all truth Stella wanted to know what he told Luna.

"So before the Necromancer disappeared he said that dads not dead..." Luna said as she looked at all of their shocked expressions.

"What? And you couldn't tell us" Stella yelled at Luna. Stella always had a close bond with her dad but over the years they drifted apart. Stella always blamed Luna for her father's "death".

"I'm sorry it's not my fault I was still convincing myself this was real" Luna yelled at her.

"Enough! Both of you" Elijah yelled at the pair of sisters.

"That's not all. He also told me that he not alive either he just trapped between the two states whatever that means" Luna yell at her

"Bloody Hell! He can't be" Rebekah asked looking at her brothers.

"It's possible. The thing I don't get is how they manage to get one" Kol told his sibling.

"Did you lend them to anyone?" Marcel asked Klaus.

"No! It took me years to get them but thinking of it. One did suddenly disappear. I just never thought of it. It's been quite some time since I've used them." Klaus told them

"Can someone please explain to me what the hell is going on?" Luna yelled, getting frustrated with them. Luna has no clue what they are even talking about.

"Well it seems that our dear brother seems to be a dagger. Once my siblings and I were daggered by the hands of our brother Niklaus we were in a state exactly like that" Elijah told Luna in a calming manner.

"We weren't dead but not alive either" Kol told Luna and Stella.

"Can we use a locator spell to find him?" Hope asked, turning to Davina and Freya.

"No, we tried using your blood to track him but no luck" Davina told Luna. Once they found out about Luna they had Hope get some of her blood to do a locator spell but sadly no results.

"If they dagger him it is hard to locate their body" Freya told them.

"How about we go and eat? Because I'm quite hungry" Hayley told her family.

"Agree" I say mean while Finn jumps into Luna's arms.

The family was making their way out of the way when Luna stopped Elijah.

"What is it Luna?"

"There something weird about that man. How did he get on the ground? Alaric told us there is a spell that will keep out any uninvited guest the only opening is through the front gates." Luna told Elijah as she wondered why someone who let the man in.

"Then I believe that someone from inside the school allowed him in. We will discuss this later let go Luna" Elijah told her; she nodded.

The family just finished their food and blood when Satan herself came over. Sofia.

"Oh look it's Satan in a crop top come to burn my world down" Luna told Sofia as she got closer to them.

"Luna be respectful" Rebekah told her.

"No it's fine; I see your family here. What a charity case you are" Sofia says with a big smile. Luna stands up to get In front of Sofia.

"Oh I'm not done. How about the fact your parents couldn't show. Oh wait, they're dead!" Sofia said with a big ass smile. Luna goes and punches Sofia in the face then bite her on the neck.

"Pinche Pendeja" Luna says when Sofia falls to the ground. Everyone's staring at Luna as she has blood running down her mouth.

"Qué miras?" I yelled at everyone staring. The family came and grabbed Luna holding her back. The staff was helping Sofia.

"Luna what got into you?" Hope asked as she saw Luna yellow eyes but there was something more dark about them.

"Her," Luna said glaring at Sofia. Luna looks to see Sofia getting up. Luna begins walking towards her but Elijah grabs her arm preventing her from attacking.

"Enough" Elijah yelled at her.

"Oh it looks like you can't finish me off after all" Sofia says holding her bleeding neck.

"What did I ever do to make you hate me so much? You've been the biggest bitch since we met" Luna yells at Sofia as Alaric comes over to them.

"It's not about you shocking I know .It about how you treat your sister or how your family killed mine" Sofia told her.

"What do you mean I love my sister? Also I don't even know what you're talking about"

"Oh yeah well I found out that my aunt and cousin were killed by the people you call family" Sofia told her.

"Who are you?" Klaus asked her.

"My name is Sofia Deveraux, My mom is Sophie Deveraux" and the Mikaelson gasp

"You don't look like her" Rebekah said because from Sofia appearances she didn't.

"I take after my dad," Stella said. Her dad Daniel cared for her after the death of her mother.

"I believe your facts are wrong because we didn't kill your mother" Uncle Elijah said

"I know but you did kill the rest of my family"

"Enough!!" Marcel yells at Sofia

"They didn't kill your family. I did so you leave Luna and the Mikaelson out of it. You deal with me okay" Sofia nodded.

"As for your sister. Did you think to ask her how she felt about this? She had survived years without you and your family. You've left her with no room for herself. Because nowadays everything is about Luna and Hope Mikaelson"

"That's not true," Luna said as she searched for her sister but she was nowhere to be found.

"Well it is. You are a black hole of time and energy and love just sucking it all up and without giving any of it back. Well she won't ever earn your world down. So I will do it for her" Sofia was about to cast a spell then Josie siphoned the spell from Sofia's hands.

"Enough!! This needed to stop. Elijah, Luna and Sofia to my office" Alaric yells and so they go to his office.

Both Elijah and Luna have been in Alaric's office for thirty minutes now while everyone went home. Kol wanted to stay but Elijah said no knowing that his brother would make things worse. Meanwhile Sofia is outside with Emma.

Both Elijah and Alaric have been bickering back and forth."What do expect me to do" Alaric yells at them.

"I have an idea," Luna says and they face her.

"What do you have in mind?" Alaric asked her.

"Why don't we just get rid of her hatred she has to me"

"That's such a wonderful idea Luna," Elijah said. Alaric goes to the doors and brings Sofia in then tells her to take off her vervain bracelet.

"Luna, will you do the compulsion?" Elijah asked her; she nodded. Luna goes stand in front of her so she can compel her. After that Luna's eyes began to dilate.

"You will forget all the hatred you have towards me and my family. After this you may go to your room and remember that you had a nice day with your family" Luna says and she walks away.

"If that is all I'm going to leave" Elijah told them and left.

"Thank you Luna," Alaric told her.

"Yeah but I can't promise that it will last forever. She is still going to be Satan. Did Hope set up the trap?" Luna asked her.

"Yeah she did after your family left" Alaric told her and she left to bed.

Sofia exited her room and went to a warehouse just outside of Mystic Falls. As she entered the warehouse inside there were two locked coffins with two valuable people in them. There were also two other people inside as they waited for someone to come. They turned their head as they watched Sofia enter.

"I hate being cooped up. Why can't we leaves" The redhead started ranting about being here.

"Patience sister we mustn't let anyone find out about us being here" "

"You are correct Tristan because everyone thinks you died" Sofia told Tristan as he was standing in his suit.

"As for you Aurora, everyone still thinks you are hidden away in the Mikaelson basement in a deep sleep" Sofia told the redhead.

"How long have I been asleep?" Aurora asked Sofia.

"For seventeen years" Sofia told her as the door opened.

"Well this seems like a party!" The male said in excitement as he was glad to be alive again.

"Not exactly Lucien" The woman said to him as she walked in and drank a blood bag.

"What exactly do you want with them?" Sofia asked the women she has known for exactly some time.

"They are all a part of my plan to get back at Luna and the Mikaelson"

"Who is Luna? Can we meet her?" Aurora asked the women with a smile as she desperately wanted to socialize with people other than her brother. However what the woman doesn't know is that in time Aurora will become an ally to Luna.

"Luna is a tribrid and will die if it is the last thing I do" The woman said, throwing the dagger at the wall. Everyone wondered what a tribrid was.

"Luna and Hope Mikaelson come from the blood of a vampire, werewolf and a witch. Luna is a hybrid of a werewolf and vampire meanwhile Hope is a tribrid of a werewolf and witch." Sofia told the trinity.

"What did this Luna and Mikaelson ever do to you?" Lucien asked the women.

"They took everything from me" The woman said as she threw a knife that landed on a picture of Luna.

The women walked to one of the locked coffin and opened it revealing a beautiful deceased women body. "Don't worry mama we will meet again


	17. Chapter Seventeen

The last couple of days have been dull because no monsters have appeared. Also because Luna taught that Jed has been acting weird lately. All of a suddenL Luna hear a bell chime. They had set a trap if a new monster came for the urn.

Luna gets out of her bed and walks over to Hope's bed where she is asleep."Hope wakes up" Luna says, shaking Hope's body to wake her up.

"Leave me the hell alone go back to bed" Hope says turning over in her bed.

"The trap" Luna says and Hope gets out of her bed quickly. The two make their way down the halls and run into Alaric in a robe with his crossbow and Dorian with two swords in his hand.

"Sounds like the trap worked," Hope said and grabbed the other sword Dorian had. They make their way to the old mill because that's where the urn is hidden.

"I know this is important, but you couldn't have put pants on first?" Hope said towards Alaric.

"Little early for snark, Hope." Alaric replied back.

"She's not wrong Ric. No one wants to see your hairy legs this early" Luna says and Alaric gives her a glare.

"Any guesses on what famous monster from filmland we get to slay today?" Dorian asked.

"With our luck, it'll be Cthulhu" Alaric said then I hear a horse sputters as we approach the mill

"False alarm. It's just a horse" Dorian said as he sheets a horse near the shed.

"Must've gotten out of the stables and wandered across the barrier spell" Alaric said but Luna doesn't remember a white horse from the stable.

"Since when did we have horse because I've never seen anyone ride them" Luna said to the others because she never knew there was horse here,

"Except we don't have a white horse." Hope said as she doesn't remember a white horse from the stable.

Once they see the unicorn they all gasped holding up their weapon to the unicorn "Hey, wait, wait. Hold your fire" Luna says jumping in front of the three.

"It's a monster, Luna. It's here to take the artifact" Dorian told Luna.

"You're not seriously suggesting we kill a unicorn? It should be a crime to kill a unicorn"

"I'm suggesting we don't give it a pass because it's cute." Hope said to Luna.

"Can't we just... leave it alone? It's trapped, it's not going anywhere. It's harmless. From what I read unicorns have no powers" Luna says to the others in hope to bring their weapons down.

"Luna's right. As long as we keep it alive, other creatures won't be coming for the urn" Ric says

"So we just stay alert and let it be" Hope says, really wanting to sleep already.

"All right, well, I'll be on alert back in bed" Dorian said and the small group left the woods.

"Agreed" Luna say turning away from the unicorn

For some reason Luna wakes up feeling better than she has in the last few days with everything that has been going on. Luna gets ready and goes for a light look instead of her usual look. For the first time in forever she actually feels happy. From the look of it so does Hope which is a shocker. They are on their way to the common room. Luna sees Hope sitting next to Rafael and Landon so she decides to go talk to Lucas.

"Morning hot stuff" Luna tells him and he gives her a weird look.

"Morning, since when did you call me that. I thought you hated me"

"I don't hate you, what gave you that idea?" Luna asked him.

"Since I cheated on you" he says, reminding her why.

"Oh I completely forgot" Luna smiles at him.

"How did you forget you have this against me since we broke up? You seem to be in a really good mood. Which is rare" He tells her, noticing her change of personality.

"Hmm. Just woke up on the right side of the bed"

"For the first time ever? When we dated I hated waking up before ten in the morning" Lucas told Luna remembering his time with her.

"You're so funny. I like that about you" Luna smiles at him and he smiles back.

"Where is your boyfriend?" he asked her.

"I don't know probably doing Beta work but who cares I have you to keep me busy" Luna says and she sees Lizzie and Josie walk in so Luna decides to listen to their conversation.

"Remember what Mom said. We are airy clouds floating high above a turbulent sea of drama" Lizzie said to her twin.

"Two clouds who are not triggered by seeing ex-boyfriends" Josie said about Rafael.

"Who also do not make out with ex-girlfriends" Lizzie said about Penelope

"Thanks to Mom, I have a silver lining. Saltzman Twins 2.0" They say and walk towards Hope.

"That's my cue" Luna says, giving Lucas a hug and proceeding to make her way to the group.

"Good morning, Rafael," Lizzie said to him.

"Hi. Uh, how was your-your trip?" Rafael said so awkward and it must have been

"Excellent. Thank you. And welcome back, Landon" Josie tells Landon with a smile.

"Didn't you vote me out?" Landon said to Josie. Ouch.

"That's cold even for you Jo "Luna tells Josie.

"That's all in the past. Now, is everyone as excited as I am about tonight?" Lizzie said

"What's happening tonight?' Luna says, including herself in the conversation and Hope laughs.

"The school's annual talent show. All the factions compete. You know, the witch performance wouldn't be the same without you two" Hope said to Luna.

"Thank you," Josie said to Hope.

All of a sudden the PA system chimes "If I could have your attention. Last night we were able to capture a monster here on the grounds. We have everything under control. But given this potential danger, it is with a heavy heart that I must postpone the talent show" Some of the students groaned at this announcement.

"Hopefully, we'll be able to reschedule this... unique event... at a later date. A much, much later date" Alaric said cutting out.

"Kind of overkill if you ask me. I told your dad that a unicorn barely counts as a monster. They are so cute and pure" Luna tells them

Rafael, Landon, Hope and Luna are currently walking the halls "Good news, friends. The talent show is going on as previously scheduled" Lizzie announced through the PA system while students around her cheered.

"So, Lizzie's acting weird," Landon told Rafael.

"She's not the only one" Rafael gestured to Hope and Luna.

"You both do know I can hear you right? I can't exactly turn off my hearing" Luna told him.

"Sorry" They both told her to forget about her abilities.

"Babe. We should do a talent" Hope tells Landon with a loving expression.

"What? Uh, you and me?" Landon asked Hope vigorously.

"I never wanted to before 'cause I would have had to do it alone. But now I have you. And we make up our own faction. The tribrid and you" Hope said wrapping her hands around Landon.

"Yeah, all right, yeah. Team Other" she said

"Cringe," Luna says to the couple.

"Rafael and I are leaving" Luna says and they both turn around.

Luna is currently in Magic class. She asked Lucas to come in as she needed a test subject "Hey" Lucas said sitting down on the chair besides Luna.

"Hey! Thank you for coming," Luna said to Lucas.

"Anything to avoid the vamps talking about that stupid talent show. I don't want to do it" Lucas said.

"Once you have your gel mixed, make a shallow cut on your volunteer" Mrs. Featherwood said and Luna picked up the knife.

"Do you trust me?" Luna asked him while holding the blade.

"Kind of I guess," he said and Luna leaned closer to him to make the cut.

"Thought this would be something you'd want to do with Jed. Your boyfriend" he told her.

"I don't know if he's been acting very weird these last couple of days. Plus, you're a little sturdier."

"Oh cool. Luna, why are you taking this class you're not even a witch" he asked

"My Aunt Davina convinced Alaric to let me take these classes in case in the future I end up getting my power. Also if I do this class will teach me how to do certain things"

"So, what are you going to do for the talent show?" Luna asked him.

"Well Kaleb wants to sing a song with the vamps dancing" he says and Luna starts laughing.

"What is so funny?" Lucas asked Luna.

"From the years we have know each other I don't picture you to be the singing or dancing type"

"Speak for yourself not everyone has a voice of an angle" He said then Luna smiled.

"Well done, Luna," Mrs. Featherwood said, examining Lucas' faces.

"Thank you, Ms. Featherwood" she said then walked away from their table.

"Sorry to bolt, but I got to go and spend time with my sister per my family request " Luna says.

"Yeah, no problem" he says. They both get up and Luna hugs him.

"I can't believe I went from having practically no one at this school to having a true friend I know I can count on. I'm so lucky to have you even though our past was a little rocky" Luna says then leaves going to Stella room.

Luna walks into Stella's room and plops herself on Stella's bed "Luna could not do that," she said, turning away from her vanity.

"Sorry geez lighten up a bit"

"I know. What we are supposed to do isn't exactly bonding. I have better things to do" Stella said sitting in her chair.

"I don't know why Tio Elijah wanted us to do this"

"Why do you say tio?" she asked Luna.

"Umm well mom grew up in a lot of Spanish households so she learned to pick up a few things. Also she Hispanic but white so there that."

"Oh I didn't know," Stella said looking down.

"It doesn't matter. How about I do your hair. Where do you put your curler" I asked, changing the subject. Stella got up and handed it to Luna. Luna made her way to the outlet and it shocked her when she plugged it in.

"Eww what is that?" Stella asked Luna to step on the slug.

"I don't know but I'm going to go find Hope" Luna says leaving her room. She sees Hope and Landon walking out of the school so she goes after them.

"Hey guys" Luna says, appearing right next to them.

"Now is not the time Luna," Hope said to her.

"Yeah I came to ask if a slug came out of you" Luna said and they both stopped.

"You too," Landon said and Luna nodded.

"What is it?" Luna asked them.

"I don't know but let's hope Dorian has some answers," Hope said. They saw Dorian standing in front of the trap and walked up behind him.

"Mr. Williams, we need your help. Dr. Saltzman's been MIA, and this creepy slug came out of my ear" Hope said and Dorian was standing still.

"Hello?" Luna said hoping to get his attention.

"Did it look like this?" he said, turning around holding up a mason jar with a slug in it.

"Yep, exactly like that" Landon said looking at the slug.

"This one tried getting into me. I was hoping it was the only one. I think our harmless friend the unicorn brought it onto school grounds to infect all of us" Dorian said to them.

The unicorn started nervously and sounded like it was in pain then it lay on the ground. "See? Harmless" Luna said as she watched the unicorn.

They made their way to the library and gathered books on a table about any parasite."Okay, we have no idea how long the unicorn was infected before it keeled over, so we should figure this out right now" Dorian

"I thought only one monster came for the urn at a time. So what caused this?" Luna asked them.

"Except the unicorn wasn't the monster. It was just the host to this thing. A parasite. It hitched a ride here in that Trojan horse, and then it moved on to us. From what Hope describes, it sounds like it latches onto the prefrontal cortex, the part of the brain associated with inhibitions" Dorian said

"So, I was slug-drunk?" Luna said in disgust.

"Since we have multiple slugs, it must replicate inside the host, and then lie in wait for the opportunity to infect someone else" Dorian said

"I'm good on the gory details, thank you" Hope said creeped out

"How do we stop it?" Luna asked them.

"That's the weirdest part. I can't find any ancient legends about a creature like this" Dorian said.

"Invasion of the Body Snatchers? The Faculty. I say again, Wrath of Khan. Sci-fi is our modern-day myths" Landon said, putting down a book.

"But none that's real, how would that even work?" Luna asked him.

"Yeah but meaning they could have been inspired by something, right? In those movies, it's all about mind control. Before the slug popped out, Hope wanted to take the urn someplace"

"Let me guess Malivore," Luna said and he nodded.


	18. Chapter Eighteen

"So, it's like an infection. It gets worse as it spreads. Stage one, it lowers your inhibitions. It makes you act out of character. Stage two, once you're susceptible to suggestion, you'll do whatever the slug wants" Dorian said

"Till stage three. You go the way of the unicorn" Landon continued.

"Did you see this? Parts of this thing look bioluminescent" Hope said looking at the jar and Luna walked over to her.

"Let me check that out" Dorian got the jar and got a light out of his bag.

"Whoa," Landon said looking at the jar.

"See that?" Dorian said then the light landed on Hope and Luna.

"I don't want to know, do I?" Hope asked, judging by the guys' faces.

"Probably not"

"You know what? We can use these lights to find anyone who's been infected" Dorian said, handing them a light.

"This is why I hate sci-fi" I whispered looking at the floor of the slug trail. They found that the trail led to the meeting hall where all the students were for the talent show.

"We need a way to de-slug whosoever is infected, fast," Dorian said.

"When I touched the switch to the kitchen vent, it shocked me, - and that's when the slug popped out" Hope said.

"For me I was plugging in a curler and the outlet shocked me"

"Great" Dorian said

"So we just have to find a way to electrocute every student in the school without killing them" Landon said

"If we don't, they're dead anyway. I'm going to call Ric" Dorian said, leaving.

Luna, Hope and Landon walked into the room and on the stage was Rafael. "My name is Rafael, and my talent is spoken word poetry" Ralph said and the student started snapping.

"Oh, no. He promised he wouldn't do this again" Landon said

"Stillness. A light breaks inside. Unity. And division. Tension. Suddenly, I remember why I didn't want to be in the talent show. All these wolves staring at me, waiting for the answer. Expectation is a cancer. Oh, you can't, sir? Then who will? Two brothers brought up together. Then one's left behind because he's no longer needed. Violence inside of me. Inside, I'm, I'm bleeding. What's he talking about? And I can't believe what I'm feeling, since the moment you danced with me. Buried so deep, rising up, enchanting me. And it won't go away. And I was never jealous of anything that you had until today" Rafael said then stop Luna can hear him growling and he looks at them

"And why is that artifact here?" Rafael said. The three of them looked at each other,

"Monsters coming, people running. Ask for answers, always nothing" Rafael said and the students started getting up from their seats.

"I say we get rid of it" he finished and everyone looked at the three of them.

"So they're all infected? Okay" Landon said

"Yeah, I'm not going to wait around to find out" I said speeding out if the places and I can hear the student arguing

"Vessera portus. That should hold the pod people in for now" Hope said closing the door with magic.

"Let go," Luna yelled.

"I sealed the doors with a spell, but it won't hold forever," Hope said. Dorian gave her a set of chains.

"All right. These chains should help until we come up with a better solution. I'll get the doors downstairs" Dorian said and Luna followed him to go help him, all of a sudden the student started attacking the door trying to leave.

"Stop. Stop! You're all getting detention." Dorian yelled with their backs against the door.

"Really like that's going to happen. They're being controlled by a slug" Luna says then heard footsteps coming towards them .It was Emma and Alaric.

"Dorian? Dorian! " Alaric yelled.

"Stand back. Vessera portus" Emma said and shut the door with a spell.

"I'm so glad you're okay." Dorian said.

I'm flattered" Alaric said but saw Dorian talking to Emma, Luna saw Alaric with a shocked look on his face looking at the two of them kissing.

"I may have found a solution to our slug problem," Dorian said. They had Landon go through the vent,

"Anaximander Dust. It was favored by the witches of the Roman Empire. It conducts electricity through anything it touches. Think of it as chain lightning. All you need is a spark. Lecutio" Emma said touching the dust. Inside they can see the students stepping on the slugs after being electrocuted.

After all of that we made our way to the talent show. I went and stood next to Lucas

"Sup loser, how's your day been?" I asked him

"It was okay. Are you yourself" He asked

"Yeah after this over I need like ten showers"

"Luna I need to tell you something"

"Okay but after this and my showers "I say

The witches took their places and Josie started singing. Luna never knew she could sing and it was beautiful. Josie finished and they all started clapping. The winners were the witches.

Luna and Hope finally got rid of all the slug slime. It took her longer to get rid of it though. There was a knock on the door and Landon entered the room.

"Oh sorry I can come back later" he said, turning around back to the door as he saw both girls.

"No, it's fine. I'm going to go to Jed for a while then head back in an hour probably. That should give you guys enough time"

"Oh okay thank you" he said and Luna simply nodded.

"Bye love birds. Don't forget protection" Luna said going out the door laughing.

Luna tried to go to Jed's room but it was locked and he wasn't in there. As of lately Jed has been acting strange and he was always around Stella. So Luna found Lucas in the main living room. So she took a seat next to him and they started talking like they used to.

"Yeah but I wished my parents were here" Luna said looking down.

"Well about that I need to tell you something" he says getting up and pacing back and forth afraid to speak the truth.

"What is it? Because you only pace when you're nervous"

"Umm I know where you're...Um I killed" he whispered and she stood up.

"What did you say" Luna almost yelled and got closer to him.

"You promise you won't get mad..." he asked and Luna shrugged.

"Or kill me," he added.

"Its depends on what your going to say" Luna say getting annoyed with him.

"I killed your mother," Lucas whispered, thinking Luna couldn't hear him.

"What?" Luna yelled at him.

"I killed your mother?" he said looking at me scared. Luna makes her way towards him.

"Luna, please remember what you promised," he said holding his hand up.

"Okay are you going to explain to me before I rip your head off?"

"Okay! I had no choice; they made me do it because if I didn't kill your mom they were going to slaughter the whole town just as they did your pack!"

"Who did?"

"A woman I can't remember her face but she is behind all of it!! She had this whole plan since the minute you trigger the curse! That boy you killed wasn't there by accident; she put him there so you could trigger your curse! With you alive you are a threat to her!"

"Why would she be afraid of me?"

"You're a tribrid! The last step to becoming one is to tap into your witch side. Once that happens she's going to target you until you're dead!"

"Why me though" Luna asked Lucas as kept moving away.

"She lost her last family member because of you and your family. She planning something big with people that your family despise!"


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halle Bailey as Renee St.John ~ Hero Fiennes Tiffin as Ryder St.John

Luna has been currently staying at the Mikaelson Mansion because she didn't want to be at the school. As much as she wants to hate Lucas for her mother's death she couldn't because he had no control of what he was doing. However neither knew of the threat that would slowly be approaching. As much as Luna wanted to prepare for the threat against her life she would have other things to do. Luna explained to Jed what happened as she found out Lucas killed her mom but he wasn't held responsible.

During this morning training sessions with Alaric. Luna accidentally sent him backward while yelling at him. Freya came to the conclusion that all the things that happened in her life as of recently are the reason her power are surfacing. If Luna doesn't calm down; she might explode in front of everyone.

"I have some news. Many of you, like me, have forgotten that we are hosting this year's Miss Mystic Falls Pageant. Trust me, I know. But the rotation is set in stone. So, let's take the opportunity to maintain our image as a normal school for the rich and awful. As usual, anything remotely magical, enchanted, vampire, wolf or witch-related must be kept tucked away, hidden, and under lock and key. Now... with your chore assignments" Alaric said before Lizzie went on stage to assign us our groups. Luna was in no mood to enter.

Luna was with Hope, Landon and Jed putting the animals in the library to hide from the human that would be arriving today. Luna was supposed to help but she didn't want to touch the animals as she was with Hope; Jed and Landon were sorting them out.

As Landon was talking to Hope; Luna was talking to Jed. So as of recently neither couple has been at their best. "So I've been thinking about why you've been acting so weird. Just think you have cold feet" Luna says looking up Jed to see how he would act.

"About what?" Jed asked Luna confused about why she was asking this.

"Us. You know, we're good. We're finally in a solid relationship based on openness. We finally have a long, clear road ahead of us, you know, with little obstacles" Luna told Jed but what Luna was telling was a lie that she wished she could believe it but couldn't.

Walking into the library was Lucas and another guy with long blonde hair. The blond waves at Hope; immediately Landon's face changed as he wondered who the blonde was. Jed was also annoyed to see Lucas. Luna walked over to Hope and Landon; Jed followed her.

"Who is that?" Landon asked Hope.

"Um... That is Roman. My ex-boyfriend" Hope told Landon.

At this moment nothing was going to end well for the two girls as their ex boyfriend just showed up together.

"Dr. Saltzman's been a little overwhelmed, so, uh, I've been doing a little... recruiting recon for him lately. But he asked me to come in today and lend a hand." Roman told Hope as both Luna and Landon listened from the background.

"Oh, uh, this is Landon." Hope told Roman as Landon walked over.

"Her boyfriend. And a Phoenix. By the way, which is... so cool."

"Hate to break it to you Landon no it's not. " Luna said as she walked over to them.

"Who is this?" Ryder said as he spotted Luna.

"Luna Mikaelson. Her cousin and a Tribrid." Luna told Roman. Roman has a shocked expression on his face.

"Jed, Luna's boyfriend and a Werewolf" Jed said as he stepped next to Luna. Jed kept glaring at Lucas.

"I better go find Dr. Saltzman." Roman and Lucas left the library. Luna sent Lucas a small smile.

"That was a little alpha male of you." Luna said to Jed.

"I mean, Lucas is the sixty-year-old vampire ex you may have mentioned murdered your mom?" Jed asked Luna. Luna just stared at Jed wondering why the hell was wrong with him.

"It is. Though I don't hold him responsible for what happened anymore. We have moved past that because he is going to help me discover who made him do it. Okay!" Luna said as she felt like exploding.

"I'm going to go hide more rats"

"You should totally do that" Luna tells Jed; she leaves the room. Luna's emotions have been all over the place for the last couple of days. She feels like she is going to explode and a single sentence.

Luna made her way to the pageant room but as she entered she walked past Josie and Penelope who were arguing but she didn't have time to listen.

"This pageant is misogynistic and archaic. Stop enabling it."

"Penelope is right, Josie, don't lie." Luna said as she passed the girls.

Luna spots Lizzie with a clipboard near a table. I need another task. Something more strenuous if you have it. Keep me distracted,"

"Does this have anything to do with the return of Lucas? Because I can think of something really strenuous."

"It's not about Lucas. I just need a release. With all these humans coming to campus, I can't vamp or wolf out."

"Okay, I'll make you a list." Lizzie gasps at the sight of judges "The judges are here. Excuse me".

Luna walked to the main entrance when she bumped into a pair. They were definitely siblings however their skin tones were different. She thought they were the most beautiful people, so Luna quickly figured they had biracial parents. The tall male was holding bags for his sister.

Lizzie interrupted the trio as she tapped on Luna shoulders."Excuse me Bennet children but I need to brow Mikaelson here. So bye don't break anything" Lizzie said as she dragged Luna into a separate room where the pageant was being held.

Josie and Luna had grown up around Bonnie Bennett and Enzo St. John children considering their mom were close friends. Lizzie never really got along with Ryder coinciding he rejected her so many times.

Lizzie closed the door so nobody could hear them talking. "I am withdrawing from Miss Mystic Falls. Effective immediately" Lizzie said as she stood in front of Luna, Josie, Penelope and Hope.

"I thought you had something important to tell us," Luna said as she sat down knowing she didn't really care for the pageant at the moment.

"Come for the underwhelming announcement, stay for the epic meltdown." Penelope said as she was always pleased to see when nothing went Lizzie's way.

"Okay, wait, why are you quitting?" Josie asked her sister as she was curious.

"A personal issue with one of the judges. A direct result of that bitch Dana's sabotage." Lizzie said in utter disgust.

"She's dead, Lizzie." Hope told her as they remember Dana died because of a monster.

"Correction: that dead bitch Dana's sabotage. Costing me the crown from beyond the grave. The head judge is her mother." Lizzie took a seat and so did Josie.

"The town pharmacist. There is always next year for me. But that does not mean that we here at the Salvatore School shouldn't bring home the title and stick it to those townies. So, I have studied all of the stats and advanced metrics, and I have chosen a replacement."

"Luna Mikaelson." Lizzie said as her eyes landed on Luna. Luna knew she didn't want to do this.

Lizzie dragged Luna to her room then sat her in a chair. "I'm gonna regret this, aren't I?" Luna asked Lizzie. Lizzie taught of this as a makeover.

"Regret it? You are the perfect candidate. You are pageant-pretty, reasonably well-spoken, and not to mention you have the added bonus of being an orphan."

"Thanks" Luna told Lizzie without a smile as she was being used for a clear victory.

"Classic charity case. Plus, you wanted strenuous. This is the fiercest competition in the land."

"Doesn't mean I want to be dressed up like a princess with I'm not" Luna told her. Luna has high disbelief she would ever win.

"Okay... My mother's research. She used it to prepare for Miss Mystic Falls the year that she won. It's effective, but her methods? Quaint at best." Lizzie places a binder in front of her.

Lizzie then placed a box in front of her. As she opened the box inside there were even more binders. "This is my research. I have studied every answer given, why every winner has won, and why every loser has lost. No one from the Salvatore School has ever come close. Until today." Lizzie smiled at Luna. Luna definitely going to regret this.


	20. Chapter Twenty

"They call it rehearsal, but make no mistake: the competition starts now." Lizzie told Luna as she walked into the room and watched everyone else and their partner.

Luna asked Jed to be her escort for the pageant; he reluctantly agreed. As she entered the room for practice she noticed Hope with Landon; she walked over to them.

"What are you doing here?" Luna asked Hope as she was shocked to see her at the pageant practices.

"Mm, Aunt Rebekah signed me up but more like she compelled them to add me on here." Hope told Luna. If it was either girl's choice they wouldn't want to be here in the first place.

When Luna walked away from Hope her eyes met Ryder's again. The same feeling came back; she felt as if she could get lost in his eyes. They both smiled at each other but their moment was ruined when Jed appeared in front of her.

"Who was that?" Jed asked her as kept glaring at Ryder. Jed jealousy took over his emotions. Jed hated the way Luna and Ryder were looking at each other.

"Nobody, he someone I just met"

"It sure doesn't look like it"

Vera the head judge cleared her throat catching everyone's attention. "Time for rehearsal. Mm-hmm?" Everyone and their partner begin to dance as the music plays.

"Honor your partner. Right hand around. Flirt with your eyes. Left hand around. Both hands." Vera told the contestants.

"I'm sorry." Luna said as she bumped into a girl.

"With the time you spent not doing your hair; you could've at least practiced the dance a little." Luna rolled her eyes at the girl's comment.

Luna begins to listen to Josie and Penelope conversation.

"Don't ruin this for me." Josie told Penelope after she saved Josie from her fall.

"For you or for Lizzie?"

"For both of us. There's a plan. That plan now involves helping Luna. I already told you I don't want to win."

"But did you mean it? Or would following in your mother's footsteps be cooler than you could ever imagine? Would winning Miss Mystic Falls bring your family history full-circle in a way that Lizzie... ...would never appreciate?"

"Why would you say that?" Josie asked Penelope with a shocked expression.

"Let's just finish the dance." Penelope tells Josie as she bows to her.

Luna felt bad because she never knew that Josie wanted to win If she could she would drop out of the pageant but she knew Lizzie would never allow her to drop out.

Luna and Jed continued dancing when they started a conversation.

"I can't believe you were so nice to him. After everything you told me he did to you and to your family, - you can act like nothing happened?" Jed told Luna. Around the room everything started to slowly shake but it was barely noticeable.

"It's complicated. He spent half of his life on the run with his dad. His dad was always there for him before he was murder. And he's spent the last two years doing really good work for helping others..." Luna told Jed as she remembered Lucas' story.

"Your mother is still dead. How does any of that exonerate him?"

"It doesn't. But it's in the past. Leave it." The room begins to shake even more as Luna grew even madder at what Jed was saying.

"I suffered through how much torture because of the pain I've cause others, and this guy has a hand in the death of your..." Luna stepped away from him with her hand out preventing him from getting closer.

"Landon, stop'" Luna said to him as the room continued to shake.

Lizzie notices this as she walks over to Luna putting a hand on her shoulder. "Come with me"

"You, stay here. Do nothing." Lizzie told Jed as her and Luna left. Meanwhile Hope walked away from Landon going to her room.

"Lizzie, where are we going?" Luna asked as they went through the wood.

"You are a ticking time bomb. I'm going to show you how to take care of it before you hurt someone, or worse, cost us the pageant."

"I'm fine. Okay? I just needed some air..." Luna tells her as really didn't want to be here.

Lizzie turned around to face Luna. "You are far from fine. You are one small moment away from a meltdown, trust me. I know the signs. You know that feeling inside, like a balloon constantly filling up, always on the verge of popping?" Lizzie asked her.

"Maybe." Luna shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, let it pop. Scream as loud as you can."

Luna walked in front of Lizzie looking at all the trees. Luna screamed as leaves began to move out of the way. As she was about to finish a tree slowly started to crack as she screamed. Luna stopped and she felt as if weight was off her shoulders.Soon her magic was going to surface if she didn't get her emotions under control.

The girl made their way back to the school. "You know? I actually feel a lot better. But I think I need to go back up to my room. I need to call it a day."

"No, you are not dropping out on me. If I'm right, which I am, our win probability is still at eight-seven percent. Even after that abysmal rehearsal."

"So buckle up, we're in this till the bitter end." Lizzie told Luna.

Hope walked over to the girls as they walked back to the school. "Where have you been?" Luna asked Hope.

"Getting some air as Landon started acting jealous because of Roman"

"Same but Jed was getting jealous of Ryder and Lucas."

As they turned direction Luna saw Jed and Landon walking together. "In a situation like this, which one of us is supposed to apologize?" Hope asked Lizzie.

"When it comes to jealousy? Always the guy." Lizzie said as Hope walked to Landon. Luna slowly walked to Jed. Luna didn't really want to see Jed. Luna felt as if she was lying to herself if she stayed with him.

Jed apologizes to Luna for being jealous when the gang recognizes a statue that looks like MG mom.

They all examined MG mom's stoned figure. "Who would do this to my mom?" MG asked as he looked at his mom.

"Well, not just who would... Who could?" Luna said as she looked.

"It could be a bad spell translation, - a potion mishap?"

"- Or a monster." Hope said which could be true.

"There's no reason a monster would be here." Alaric told her.

"Unless this sentient jar of artisanal mayonnaise activated a new artifact. - What did you touch?" Lizzie told Landon.

"- Everything. We cleaned the school from top to bottom, remember? But if we're just going to throw out wild theories, here's one: what if the person who did this showed up today, out of nowhere, acting all buddy-buddy, manipulating romantic feelings to get someone's guard down?"

"I agree with Landon" Jed spoke up to Landon. Luna glared at Jed and his response.

"Do you seriously suspect Roman?" Hope glared at Landon.

"It could be Ryder or Lucas," Jed said as he looked at Luna.

"It is not Ryder, he is a mortal, and he doesn't have powers" Alaric spoke to Jed. Only Renee inherited Bennett power, not Ryder.

"Yeah, we all should. The timing is too convenient." Landon told Hope as he looked at her.

"I thought you were sorry for acting jealous." Luna told Jed as she was annoyed with him.

"I was sorry, but now I'm vindicated"

"All right, Lizzie, Hope, and Luna, you keep an eye on the contestants. MG, we're going to search the campus. Landon..."

"I'm gonna go ask Roman some questions." Landon said as he walked off.

"Yeah, super helpful. Ask a vampire how he turned a woman to stone."

"Jed..."

"I'm going to talk to Lucas"

"Are you serious right now?" Luna yelled as she watched him leave.

"All right, everyone stay alert and be careful out there" Alaric told them as they went in their different directions.

Jed was walking with Lucas "So this has got to be weird for you. Lots of emotions coming up, been a while since you've seen Luna."

"I thought we were supposed to be looking for the boulder bandit." Lucas told Jed as they were walking around the school.

"I'm probably looking at him?"

Lucas scoffs at Jed as he turns around to face him. "Uh, yeah. Yeah, you solved the case, Sherlock. I'm going to turn the entire school to stone, steal a horse from the stable, and Luna and I are gonna ride off into the sunset. Stop beating around the bush. Ask me what you really want to know. Do I still have feelings for Luna?"

"Well do you?" Jed asked Lucas. Lucas was wondering if he was serious.

"Yes, of course I do, and I always will, but she would never get back with me. And, look, you don't have to trust me on this, but you should definitely trust her."

"It's hard to trust her when she is constantly distancing herself from me. Do you think?"

"Are you even listening to yourself? Luna lost her mother twice and she blames herself for her father's sacrifices that almost cost him his life. She just found out she has a family; she grew up with no one but her mother. There is a group out there that is trying to kill her. Of course she would distance herself from others; she is not the type to express her deep feelings ....

Yet you're over here getting jealous because she is talking to Ryder. Unlike you Ryder probably will make her happy because you're nothing but a jealous prick" Lucas yelled at Jed before he walked away from him. Lucas and Luna were always close; he knew how she truly felt even if she never told him.

Luna has been walking back and forth as she was reading a speech Lizzie gave her. Meanwhile Lizzie was in her closet getting a box out as she placed it on her bed. "Though I still struggle daily with a profound sense of l-loss..." Lizzie, um, why are all the answers that you've prepared for me about death and grief?"

"The Q and A portion of Miss Mystic Falls isn't just about A-ing the Qs, Luna. You and Dana's mom have a lot in common. She lost Dana; you lost your mom, your dad, Finn almost." Lizzie faces Luna as she went on.

"I'm not... I'm not struggling anymore. I've dealt with it and moved on." Luna told Lizzie as she was once again lying to herself.

Lizzie opens the box as Luna walks closer to Lizzie. As she stood next to her Lizzie removed the paper revealing the dress. Lizzie gently pulled it out and laid it on the bed so they got the full view.

Laid out in front of them was an A-line Evening Gown. It had an enchanting corset bodice embellished with gold and silver botanical appliques, sweetheart neckline, and removable ribbons on the shoulder. The soft tulle A-line skirt has metallic appliques and finished with horsehair hemline.

Lizzie went to stand behind Luna "This was an old friend of Hayley's. We can alter it to fit you."

"It's gorgeous." Luna stared at the beautiful dress. While Luna looked at it there was something almost familiar about this.

"Let's get you ready so we can put it on." Lizzie said and so she did.


	21. Chapter Twenty-One

It was near the time of the pageant when Luna entered Lizzie's room wearing the dress. Luna observed herself in the mirror. She kept her hair straight with small curls on the bottom and simple makeup with a gold eye to match the dress. Luna was wearing the necklace her father gave her and her mom rings.

Lizzie quietly entered when she noticed the marking on Luna's right back. “How long have you had that mark?” Lizzie asked Luna.

“My whole life. Why?” Luna asked Lizzie. Luna looked in the mirror observing her triple moon birthmark that was half filled. Luna always had this birthmark since she was born that was the reason they named her Luna.

“I've seen it before but it was flipped the other way and on the left shoulder” Luna stared at Lizzie with a puzzled expression. Luna wondered how that was even possible.

“Where?” Luna asked her as she was curious.

“On Ryder's left shoulder it was practically the same thing but flipped.” Luna's mind wandered to other places she didn't think that was possible. No two people could share the same mark unless they were connected somehow.

“Let's get a move on Mikaelson the line up going to start soon” Lizzie practically dragged Luna out of the room to the stair for the pageant.

“Now remember they're going to call your name and your escort is going to be waiting at the bottom of the staircase. Be elegant, let them take in your dress and beauty” Lizzie said before walking to the other guest at the bottom.

The escorts, the judges and a crowd of people are waiting for the girls to come down the staircase. “Miss Renée Ford, escorted by James Stephens.” Vera announced as she went down the staircase.

There were only five people left on the top of the stairs Hope, Renée, Josie, Luna and another girl. Landon walked to Hope as he smelled like a bar. Luna knew he was supposed to be down at the bottom.

“Penelope Park told me that you are keeping a secret... about my mom. She says that we met her and that I don't remember it... but you do. She's lying, right? Just tell me she's lying, Hope.” Landon asked Hope but she didn't know what to tell him. 

“You know, I wasn't always the most honest person, but...you were the one that taught me the value in being truthful.” Landon told Hope as he realized that she lied to him

“Miss Hope Mikaelson escorted by Landon Kirby” Vera announced to the audience.

“And the truth... I can't be here right now.” Landon said as he walked out the doors. Hope called for him as she walked down the staircase. When she reached the bottom Roman was next to her.

“Miss Sasha Stoteraux, escorted by Bartholomew Fell Jr. . .”

Luna looks over the balcony to see if she sees Jed downstairs. “Do you see Stefan down there?” Josie looks over the balcony”

“Nope, just my fill in escort,” Josie told her.

“What happened to MG?” Luna asked her

“Penelope happened and what happened to Jed?” 

“I don't know, he just disappeared somewhere, I don't know. What am I doing? I never should have gone through this” Luna said as she stared pacing back and forth

“What do you mean?” Josie asked Luna.

“I need to find Jed, this isn't me, and I'm not this person anymore”

“No, no, no way, no. You had your chance to drop out and believe me I was all for it because there was no way that I could beat you. Luna, you're doing this because it was important to my sister” 

“It should have been you not me” Luna gave Josie a small smile.

“Miss Josette Saltzman, escorted by Miss Penelope Park.” Josie looks at Luna and goes down the stairs. Josie falls and knocks out the girl in front of her.

“Miss Renée St. John escorted by Stefan Salvatore the Second” Vera announced as Renee went down the stairs.

Jed walks over to Luna. Jed smelled like a bar as well “Penelope told me that you are keeping a secret from me”

“What are you talking about?” 

“She told me that you know Ryder for years and you have feelings for him” Jed looked at Luna as he was mad she lied. Luna wrote that down in her diary but that wasn't the correct wording.

“She's lying, right? Just tell me she was lying, Luna.” Luna stared at him as her eyes started to tear up as she felt her heart beating fast.

“Miss Luna Mikaelson escorted by Jed Johnson” Vera announced Luna was making her way down the stairs but stopped to see Jed not moving.

“And the truth is a tricky thing... I can't be here right now. I'll see you” Jed said as he walked out of the room. 

“Jed. Jed” Luna called after him but he didn't return Luna walked down without her escort. 

From down below Ryder looks for Jed but can't find him. Luna goes down the stairs and feels tears coming out of her eyes as starts to tremble when she gets to the bottom of the stairs.

Luna reaches the bottom with no escort. “I can't do this. I can't do this. I can't.” Luna hush fully speaks so no one hears her. 

Ryder makes the decision to take Jed place and escort Luna. As Luna was about to leave she faced Ryder. Ryder kissed her cheek before whispering in her ear. “Just five more minutes. Get through this and it'll all be over.”

She wipes her tears and smiles at him. He takes her hand and they rejoin the other girls and their escorts on the dance floor.

Lizzie looked at Luna with Ryder" What is she doing with Ryder?” Lizzie asked Alaric.

“I have no idea,” Alaric told Lizzie.

“Are you doing okay?” Ryder asked Luna as he could tell something wrong.

“Fine. Let's just get through this like you said” They said as they bowed to each other.

Ryder and Luna locked eyes. Luna felt as if she could finally calm down. As they were dancing they smiled at each other. Ryder was feeling better when he saw Luna's face start to relax. Ryder felt content when he was holding her even though it was strange considering they never even met each other before today.

Josie walked over to where Lizzie was standing. The pair has been going back and forth arguing.

“You never consider anybody's feelings but your own.”

“- What? That isn't fair.” Lizzie told Josie

“- Isn't it? It's bad enough that you didn't think I'd want to enter, but not a single part of you thought that I could even win.”

“Jo, I'm not a mind reader, okay? If you wanted to win…”

“Of course I wanted to win. But the second you dropped out, you gifted your entire plan to Luna.” Josie told Lizzie as she looked at Luna.

“What are they now fighting about?” Luna said as she looked at Ryder. “

“Who knows? It's always something with those girls. I know you can hear them.” Ryder told Luna. Ryder knew all about the Mikaelsons because of his mother. Luna focused on the girl's voice as they argued.

“Do you know how good it would feel to actually be competing? In Hayley's friend's dress?” Josie said as she looked at Luna's dress. “Did you even consider how Luna would feel wearing it?”

Lizzie looks at Luna then back to Josie. “She looks fantastic. She should feel amazing.”

“Will she still feel amazing when she learns where it came from?”

Luna looked at Ryder. “Sibling rivalry stuff, about the dress I'm wearing”

“Why would they argue about a dress?” Ryder asked her as they continued dancing.

“What do you mean, where it came from? It was a gift from Hayley's friends'.”

“From Henrik Mikaelson, Lizzie. Luna’s dad. Henrik gave it to Olivia as a gift and Hayley kept it after her death” Josie said as she walked away from Lizzie. Lizzie stared at Luna as she knew that she was listening to their conversation.

Luna was feeling all different emotions but mostly sadness and grief. Luna knew why the dress looked familiar as she saw it in her mom's closet when she was little. Luna wanted to cry as she found out her dad gave the dress to her mom.

“What happened?” Ryder asked as he noticed Luna's demeanor change.

“My dad gave it to my mom.” Luna said as she turned red then stammered.

“Your dad chose the dress? Are you okay?” Ryder asked Luna. Ryder wanted nothing more than to stop dancing and hold Luna in her arms as she was crying. He knew that the dress was a trigger that caused Luna to stop dancing as tears ran down her cheeks. Ryder stopped when she pulled out of his arm as she looked up at the sky. The room was lowly rumbling which Ryder knew had to do with Luna's emotions.

“Without further ado, it is my honor to announce our very own Miss Mystic Falls. From the Salvatore School, Miss Luna Mikaelson.” Vera announced and everyone started to clap as a spotlight landed on Luna.

As Luna was hyperventilating as her heart kept speeding around the room everything started to shake. Ryder walked over to Luna and engulfed her into a hug she was hesitant. 

“Hey everything Okays. Breathes. Just let it out. The real way. The way you've needed to all along. I got you” Ryder said to Luna hoping to calm her down. Luna started to cry into Ryder as he held her. Luna felt safe in his arms like she never has with anyone else.

After sometime Luna looked up at Ryder and smiled before he left to check on his sister. Luna was crowned then she went to her room before she undressed. Luna put the dress in the box before heading outside to get some fresh air. 

Luna was walking around in the night when she made her way to the old mill and she started hearing groans as she got closer she saw Jed with a half naked Stella. Luna's heart started to break at the sight of the pair.

She walked closer to them as she yelled at them. “What the hell!” Luna was mad and in her head she thought that he can't be but he was. The pair looked at Luna shocked to see her.

“Luna wait I can explain” Jed called out but Luna was already walking away from them. She turned around after he heard her name again.

“What do you want? How dare you!! My own sister" Luna asked as she yelled at him before she slapped him. She wanted nothing then to snap his neck but unlike vampire if she does he will die for good. Luna yelled at him.

“Just let me explain please” he told her but Luna didn't want to talk to him but he grabbed her arm.

“No please tell me you didn't really cheat on me with he...her” Luna stuttered as she asked him. Jed stayed quiet as he didn't answer her.

“It was a mistake,” he said, looking guilty.  
  
“Did you do it all for her as some kind of act? Or were you only playing me?” I asked looking up  
  
"No it wasn't like that. I did like you at first but then you started hanging out with Lucas. Your sister and I started hanging out then Ryder came along. " 

"So what? Tell me the truth I got to know" Luna said as she felt her heart breaking as she almost started to cry.

"Please give me a chance, that's all I ask" Jed said as he reached for her hand but she yanked it away from him.

"What do you expect me to do?" Luna yelled at him. As she yelled a small fire started on the ground. Luna's powers are awakening; she grew more angry and sad as the flames slowly grew.

"I didn't mean for this to happen" Jed said as he saw the flame growing big.

"Why do I feel so deceived again? Guess I believed what I wanted to believe it's perfect in my dreams"

"Please Luna" he begged her but she didn't want it.

"I'm sorry but we're through" Luna said as she vamp sped away from him. Stella was slowly smirking as she knew her plan would slowly come into play.

A crying Luna entered the building when she bumped into Lucas. "Luna what's wrong?”

“He che... cheated on me” Luna said and Lucas pulled her into a hug; he put her on the couch in the common room. After awhile Luna calmed down and told him what happened. “Sorry” she said looking at him. “It's fine”

“No it's not, I shouldn't have told you. I should have listened to the twins when I first arrived. This is my problem” Luna says as gets up looking around the room.

“Luna there's something I need to tell you but promise me that you won't kill me?” Lucas asked looking up. Luna could hear his heart beating faster than usual; she slightly nodded. 

“Well you see I know where your father is being hidden” Lucas said as Luna's eyes immediately snapped to him catching her attention.

“How? No one does”

“Cause I've been there before” he said looking directly in her eyes. Luna got closer to him as her eyes began to glow yellow. Lucas was looking at her a bit frightened as she made her way towards him.

“Luna please remember what you promised” Lucas said holding his hand up as he was quaking in fear at her sudden actions.

“Don't worry you won't die” Luna as she was two feet away from him. Luna flicked her wrist snapping Lucas as his lifeless body fell to the ground.

“Yet” Luna carries his body out the door as she heads to the Mikaelson mansions. As Luna walked out her eyes were glowing light blue and purple with a mix of yellow.


	22. Chapter Twenty-Two

After snapping his neck Luna picks him up then throws him over her shoulder. She proceeded to make her way to the Mikaelson Mansion to tell them what Lucas just told her. After reaching her destination she knocked on the door but so she opened the door; she saw no one there.

“Attention family you are needed down stairs” Luna shouts as they appear in the room. In front of her are Hayley, Rebekah, Marcel, Freya, Elijah and Kol. Kol looked mad as he awakened from his sleep.

“Luna, what is the meaning of this? Why are you here at one in the morning" Elijah asked her in a calm manner.

“I agree you woke me up," Kol said, rubbing his eyes while looking at Luna.

“Sorry to ruin your beauty sleep"

“Why do you have an unconscious boy over your shoulder?" Rebekah asked while looking at the boy. Luna places him on the couch.

“Okay I'll spill but might I ask where Uncle Klaus is at." Luna asked not to see him there with the rest.

"Well our brother left for Paris to spend time with his wife for their anniversary" Freya told Luna; she nodded.

"Oh that's fine we can do this without him" Luna said looking at Lucas then at them.

"What do you mean Luna" Hayley asked Luna as she was confused what Luna was referring to.

"Well you see Lucas over here knows where my father is hidden" Luna tells them; they all gasped.

"How could these boys even know? If none of us could" Kol asked her as he wondered how the boy could possibly know.

"This is how" Luna flicked her wrist awaking Lucas. As Lucas wakes up his eyes go wide at the sights of the Mikaelson. Freya and Kol started at Luna instead of the boy when they saw her use magic.

"You activated magic" Kol stared shocked at Luna.

"How long ago?" Freya asked Luna as she wanted to know.

"Almost two hours" Freya nodded at this.

"You're the Original Tribrid" Marcel spoke up looking at Luna.

"Wouldn't Hope be considering she was born first?"

"Not necessarily yes she was born first but you however were the first to activate all three sides but we need to evaluate your strength and lengthy of your power" Elijah spoke up.

"Oh good you're awake now you can explain to them why we're here in the first place," Luna said as she looked at Lucas and he nodded then stood up.

"Who are you?" Hayley asked Lucas.

"My name is Lucas Castle" he said nervously as he faced the family.

The gears in Elijah's head started to turn as Lucas looked familiar to him "Are you related to Lucien Castle?"

"He's my dad but you all killed him" Lucas told him. Lucas remembers finding his dad's dead body with his heart ripped out; he gave his dad a proper burial. Lucien impregnated a local villager a few weeks before his transitions. After returning to his homeland he met a seven year old Lucien and the mother who fell ill. Lucien turned Lucas on his eighteen birthdays. After spending six centuries together they split away but still stayed in contacts. 

"Can you get to the point why we are awake this early in the bloody morning" Rebekah asked him.

"I know where Luna dad's is hidden" Lucas told them.

"How?" Marcel asked them.

"I know the group that did it and I killed Olivia" Lucas said and everyone was shocked. All of a sudden Hayley grabbed him by the neck pushing him against the wall.

"Please let me go," Lucas yelled, panicking.

"Not going to happened you murder my best friend and took Luna mother from her" Hayley yelled at Lucas. Luna clenched her fist close as she cast a non verbal pain infliction on Hayley. Hayley immediately dropped Lucas' body. 

"Now Hayley he was forced to do now I'd advise you not to harm him" Luna released Hayley from her spell.

"Enough! The boy must live, he the only way will find our brother" Elijah said putting his arm on Hayley's shoulder as she stood up.

"You're lucky I didn't kill you," Hayley said, going back to where she previously stood.

"Where are we going?" Rebekah asked as Lucas faced Luna.

"Our hometowns" he said and my face dropped

"Where is that exactly?" Freya asked Luna.

"It's in Crescent City, Texas" 

"Well then I suggest we all go to bed. We will be leaving in the morning. Freya cast a spell so he won't leave." Elijah said and they nodded. Luna made her way to her room that they gave her and she headed to bed.

It's the morning as the family made their way to the car that they will be sharing. Before leaving Luna called Alaric that she wouldn't be here as she had a family emergency. It was a quiet drive as they needed to get their strength up so they spotted a jail bus. 

After a while of feeding mostly all of them were dead. It was quite a chase. "Good Lord, that one has some lungs on him. He should've been an opera singer" Rebekah said dropping the body on the ground.

"Might've ended better for him, actually," Luna told Rebekah as she finished feeding on one of the prisoners. In their drive their Freya discovered that Luna would only have limited access to her power as she can't access all at once.

"Is this absolutely necessary?" Freya said as walking over to us; she looked at all the dead bodies.

"That depends. Do you want us at our full strength, or do you plan on rescuing Henrik on your own?" Rebekah asked Freya.

"Well, death rattles are distracting, and I'm trying to break a cloaking spell" Freya said referring to Kol killing someone in the woods.

"Kol, would you please?!" Elijah said then the screaming stops.

"Thank you, that was annoying. You were saying Tia.."

"I can sense Henrik is still in Crescent City. Most likely somewhere underground I can't get a read on exactly where, unless I'm in the city itself" Freya told the family.

"Well that might be a problem" Lucas said while he was sitting next to the bus.

"Yeah what Lucas said? I have contacts in Crescent as you can imagine, the place is crawling with vampires all who hate all of us. Whatever we do, we need to do it fast." Tia Hayley said getting of her phone

"Well, I wasn't planning on a pub crawl. I don't want to stay any longer than we have to but we need to go" Freya said as Kol made his way to the rest of them.

"Whoa. Wait. Wait, we're not doing this today...?" Kol said almost scared but would never admit it.

"Hasn't Henrik suffered enough? He has been daggered for decades" Rebekah said looking at Kol.

"Yes. And I've died. Twice. I'm not about to give this anti Luna group a shot at a third. Now, I say, we draw that Muppet out of town and when they're gone..." Kol said but Luna cut him off.

"I have been away from my dad long enough. Tio if you're afraid..." Luna asked him with a smile.

  
"It's called being sensible. Until Freya can locate him and we know what we're getting into" he said looking at Luna.

"Enough. We're all in danger. We free Henrik today. Even if I have to burn that city to the ground" Elijah said walking away as they followed him.

They enter an abandoned run down bell tower. "All clear, Freya," Kol said as they entered.

"This is where you absolutely had to do a locator spell?" I asked looking around

"Ah, well, when I visited Texas several years ago I went to different cities where I primed this space and several others. Marked it with my magic, made it mine" Freya said as she spent time in Texas a long time ago.

"Oh, this dusty bell may be yours, but this city is and we're nothing but targets." Kol told Freya as he looked around the dusty room.

"All the more reason to let her get to work the sooner we find dad the sooner we get out of here" Luna told them.

"It won't take long" Tia Freya said while concentrating on her spell

"Lucas?" Luna asked him as she faced him

"What?" he asked her.

"I need to know who is after me."

"I told you the group was. Don't you believe me?" He asked looking at her; she didn't trust him.

"No but I need to know who the leaders are so I know what I'm going up against" Luna told them as 

"I would answer the girl if I were you," Kol said facing the boy.

"Fine there are two of them, a male and a female. The female is the one in charge of her but I only know the male and his name is Daniel Harrison" Lucas said and Luna hears Elijah gasp.

"What is it Tio?" Luna asked him as she was confused as to why he gasped.

"He is a part of my bloodline. Around eighteen years ago I turned him but after seven years he betrayed us so my brother Niklaus and I killed him or so we thought"

"Great, now your enemy has a bigger grudge against me," Luna says as she thinks of a plan.

"The moment word gets around your full tribrid your life will be in more danger" Kol told Luna as he was correct. 

Many despise Hybrids because they are a danger to everyone else as they are a beast. They would want Luna dead as she will bring down all the faction but when people find out they will look for a weapon to kill her. Nature will always find a loophole to kill something considering that the only way an original can die is if they are killed by the white oak stake or Marcel bite.

When Luna has children they would want them dead because who knows how powerful they would be if born many will fear them.

"Uncle Elijah, do you mind accompanying me to my house?" Luna asked him; he nodded.

They approach her house as she opens the door she puts her foot in then enters."Come in Uncle Elijah" Luna says and he follows after her.

"You have an exquisite home Luna."

"Thank you" 

"Can you tell me the real reason you brought me here" Elijah asked her; she nodded asking him to take a seat and he does

"I can distract him, Uncle Elijah. I'm the only one Daniel won't kill on sight"

"Don't talk to me about some ludicrous diversion niece. You're walking into a lion's den" he said getting up looking out the window

"I'll be fine. I just have to convince him that I've come alone"

"You are placing yourself in tremendous danger. What will we do if something happens to you" He asked facing her.

"I'm a big girl I don't need you to always be there" Luna says as his phone beeps. Elijah pulls out his phone.

"Freya found Dad?" Luna asked him.

"Yes but until then you're not leaving my sight" Elijah told Luna as they exited the house.


	23. Chapter Twenty-Three

The family headed to the location Freya found in her spell. Luna was shocked to find out that they were headed to Ophelia's."Everyone's out. Place is yours" Elliot told the family as they entered from the back.

"See? Wasn't that easier than us having to try to kill everyone?" Kol said, taking a seat at the bar.

"Yeah. So, what now?" Elliot asked the family as he desperately wanted to leave; he feared for his life."Now I finally get a hug" Luna says with a huge smile as she walks over to him engulfing him in a hug.

"Luna who is he?" Marcel asks her. "He is one of the few members that survived the slaughter of my pack. Also he was like a big brother to me" Luna says and they all nodded.

"Would you be so kind as to move that freezer unit, so that we might be able to access the tunnels?" Elijah asked Elliot which stood still.

"Time's ticking, Elliot. Go on" Luna tells him with a smile; he goes to the back.

"The only reason I'm doing this is because you're like family" Elliot told Luna as she was practically the only family he has left. Elliot's parents were killed during the attack on their pack. There was something strange about that but Luna's memory went black whenever she thought about it; she never knew why.

"Are you absolutely certain we're looking in the right place?" Kol asked them.

"We know this tunnel runs the length of the city." Freya told him.

"Daniel must've carved out a section to serve as his personal dungeon. I would have done the same thing." Marcel said as he faced Kol.

"Ingenious and sadistic. Well done Daniel" Rebekah said.

"Save the compliments for when he comes to kill us." Kol said getting up as Luna laughed.

"Okay, you're all set here. So, uh, good luck, break a leg, and I'll just be on my way" Elliot said as he was leaving.

"What, so you can rat us out to Daniel" Hayley faced Elliot.

"Not bloody likely" Rebekah spoke to him.

"Oh, just snap his neck. We'll be done by the time he wakes. And if he wakes before that? Then kill him" Kol said as he was all for killing him.

"Killing would be the best thing" Marcel spoke looking at Kol.

"I'm right here, guys" Elliot said as was standing behind them.

"We're not killing him" Luna yells at them as she was against it.

"Yeah, you're probably right Luna" Freya said

"Kol, Rebekah would you...?" Elijah asked, looking at them before Kol finished speaking.

"Happy to stay and have a drink and eviscerate anyone who tries to follow you" Kol said as he took a seat. Rebekah and Marcel kissed as they parted ways.

"Good, then let's go. We're wasting time" Freya said as they made their way to the tunnel. "Make sure Lucas doesn't leave" Luna tells them as he was in the corner all quiet.

"Splendid" Elijah said they went entering the tunnels leaving behind Rebekah and Kol

They begin walking down the hall and at the end they see a gate door Luna speeds over to it."Dad!" Luna says as she sees her father's body surrounded by a circle."Brother" Elijah said as he was trying to open the door.

"Let me," Freya said as she twisted her wrist opening the door. Luna let out a gasp at the sight of her dad desecrating on the ground.

"This spell is strong. It's been reinforced over time, which means it's going to take time to break" Freya said touching the invisible shield around Henrik

"We don't have time," Elijah told her.

"I'll do it," Luna said but Hayley touched her shoulder, stopping her. "Luna I know you want to do this but we don't know what will happen to you" she said; Luna nodded.

"Elijah, Luna, Marcel you keep watch" Hayley told the three of them.

"Apne en vrata. Apne en vrata" she begins chanting for about five minutes

"Freya" Elijah said to his sister as she began shaking.

"Apne en vrata. Apne en vrata. Apne en vrata" Freya kept chanting.

"Whatever happens, don't stop until Henrik is free" Elijah said as he heard a noise from outside; she nodded.

"I can help you" Luna told Elijah."No Luna stays here" Marcel and Elijah left the room. Luna began listening to their conversation.

"Hello Daniel," Elijah told him.

"What happened? Immortality just got boring?" Daniel asked them.

"We've come for Henrik," Marcel spoke.

"Well, I got something else for you" Daniel said as he began to punch both Elijah and Marcel.

"You'd have me pay for my sins. So be it. Exact your revenge on me" Elijah told Daniel.

"What is that, huh? Your version of an apology?"

"My brother has suffered enough. He leaves here today" Elijah said as he faced him.

"We'll see about that," Daniel told them.

"Apne en vrata. Apne en vrata." Tia Freya still chanting

"We have to get up there," Luna tells Freya and Hayley.

"No, not yet. I'm almost through" Freya said as she went back to chanting and Hayley left. Freya gave Luna the okay sign as she got Henrik's body from the inside and laid him outside the circle then Freya gave him blood. Luna makes her way to the fight.

"Luna go and warn the other" Hayley told her; she left.

Luna makes her way to the car through the drainage as she gets there and she fills Rebekah and Kol on what happened. They hear footsteps; Kol told her to hide in the woods and to stay out of sight.

"Henrik" Rebekah said to her brother being carried by Marcel and Elijah with Hayley behind them.

"Hey, you can hug him later. We need to leave. Daniel's right behind us. Go. Go!" Hayley said as she was ready to leave.

"Actually... I'm right here. You shouldn't have come back... none of you" Daniel said as the family turned to face him.

"That's what family does. We fight for each other" Marcel told him.

"Yeah, so I've heard. Though it didn't really work out for me, did it?" Daniel told them.

"Oh, for God's sake, you were never a Mikaelson, get over it. Don't you have a city to run?" Kol yelled at Daniel.

"If you want to kill one of us, you'll have to kill us all" Rebekah said standing in front of the family

"Hey, don't push me," he told her.

"Then get on with it. Let's end this once and for all." Hayley told him.

"That's enough. That's enough, Daniel, you've won. Crescent City was my city once. Now it's yours. For good" Henrik spoke looking at Daniel.

"Is the great Henrik Mikaelson accepting defeat? Or is this all just another distraction?" Daniel asked him. In Henrik's time he was always playing games whenever he was faced with a problem.

"Neither. In fact, despite your appalling behavior, I'm offering you a chance at peace" Henrik told him as he was already done with this.

"Attempt to kill us all and you will be making a mistake" Kol told Daniel.

"Any who survived would no doubt return to seek revenge" Freya spoke.

"Even if you did manage to eliminate us all, one day my daughter would come for you and her daughter after that. On and on for all your days... An endless cycle of violence you will bring upon yourself or we leave and we never come back" Henrik glared at Daniel.

"After all that time buried in a hole, you still got some nerve" Daniel said, pulling out a dagger as he lunged towards Henrik. Luna was speeding over to Daniel; she bit him then daggered him with a wooden steak Alaric gave her. As Luna turned around she faced Henrik who had a shocked expression on his face as he stared at her with blood dripping down mouth.

"Moonin?" Henrik questioned while looking at her."Hi dad" Luna said running to hug him as he did the same "My beautiful moonin" Henrik squeeze her tight.

"Sorry to ruin this moment but we need to leave" Freya told the reunited pair.

They made their way to the car and during the car ride home. Luna places her hand on his head and shows him everything that has happened in her since he has left, so he won't feel like he missed much. Henrik chains Lucas in the basement.

"Have you decided how you're going to kill him moonin" Henrik asked her as Lucas was trying to escape from his chains.

"Painful," Luna said from the dark as she emerged. "Luna? Luna! Hey" Lucas called for once he saw her.

"What's wrong with her?" Lucas asked her as Luna's eyes were almost black.

"She has an affliction, for which your pain is a momentary comfort." Henrik told him.

"Dad please leave I want to be alone"

"Well, I was rather hoping to be part of the show. Well, consider starting small" Henrik said then left the room.

"Hey... hey, wait. You're not actually going to leave me with her, are you? Hey!" Lucas yelled then she began torturing him as she was ready to kill him but she still couldn't do it. So Luna let him go. Approaching the studies Luna found Henrik reading a book; he looked up to see her.

"What's wrong moonin" Henrik as her as he can see the look in her eyes.

"As much as I wanted to kill him I couldn't" Luna cried as he hugged her.

"My beautiful daughter it's okay I know what you've been through but maybe it is for the best" Henrik told her; she nodded.

They had just finished defeating the triad and now they were having an assembly. Hope went to go rescue Landon. Luna sat next to the twins as Alaric approached the podium.

"I have failed you. You see, my purpose in founding this school was to create a safe space for my daughters and for supernatural's like them. But today, I fell short of that goal, while all of you exceeded every expectation I had ever set for you. Because today, you were confronted by the worst monster you've faced yet: ignorant human beings. Sadly, I am one of them. The plans and methods that Triad used to infiltrate our school and endanger your lives were mine.

A contingency plan that I had developed and shared with concerned parents over the years, including Veronica Greasley. But...her betrayal would not have been possible without mine. You see, the dark object that she used to disarm your unique abilities was put in place by me, in the secret tunnel that only I had known about, because I thought that, perhaps one day, it was the world that would need to be protected from your gifts, rather than the other way around. The only way I can atone for this breach of trust is to leave it up to you to decide whether I should remain as your headmaster.

The honor council will convene, they will vote, and I will respect whatever decision that they make. Whichever way this goes, I want to thank you; all of you, for making me understand that the world my daughters inherit will be in better hands." Alaric finished as they all made their way to go vote.

Kaleb, Josie, Luna made their way to the meeting room where they would vote if Alaric should stay or leave. Josie started lighting the candle then she burned herself.

"You okay?" Luna asked, making sure she was okay.

"Yeah I don't know what came over me" Josie told her.

Kaleb looked down at all the voting tiles."Why do we have six voting tiles?" Kaleb asked the girls."Beats me" Josie told him.

"Emma, Josie, Rafael, Kaleb and me. That's five" Luna said as Kaleb put the sixth tile in a bag closing it. They voted and Alaric is no longer head master.

After clearing her room Luna made her way to the twin's room. Josie opens the door to face Luna."Luna, why do you have your bags" she asked as Luna stayed in front of her with a suitcase.

"I've come to say goodbye" Luna said as Lizzie made her way over to them."You're leaving" Lizzie asked her.

"Yeah because of everything that's happened as of recently. And for some reason I don't feel like I belong here" Luna tells the twins.

"Where are you going to school then" Josie asked her. "Mystic Falls High School"

"Well you can visit if you want" Lizzie told Luna as they hugged goodbye.

Luna makes her way to the front of the school as she opens the door; she sees Henrik."Ready Moonin?" Henrik asked, grabbing her stuff.

"Always" 


	24. Twenty-Four

It has been three month since Luna reunited with her dad. Luna was in her room thinking about everything that happened up until present day.

As of recently Luna life has been a roller coaster. Her life used to be good that was until she came to the Salvatore Boarding School where her life forever changed. While being there she found out who her dad truly is and she met her dad's family The Original Family. The devil incarnate exposes her truth to the school. Luna had managed to fall in love but that was short lived when Luna saw her ex Jed cheating on her with her own sister Stella. Who she also found out existed. Luna also found out who murder her mom which was Lucas. Luna really has horrible taste in men. This is why she prefers falling in love with fictional characters.

Luna was crowned Miss Mystic Fall the same day she accessed her magic which led her to become the original Tribrid. As Kol was right word spread around quickly that a full tribrid existed. Luna and Stella aren't on speaking terms; she knows something is up with Stella. Luna thinks that Stella was behind all the mess that has happened but she has no proof of that.

Over the summer Luna and Ryder kept in touch with each other as his family was traveling; his mom wanted to see the world. Luna uses a crystal that established direct contact between the two and Ryder appeared as an astral projection. After two plus months of the pair talking Ryder asked Luna to be his girlfriend which she gratefully accepted. Luna felt more safe and whole when she was with Ryder; they both could fill the bond between the two as it grew stronger sometimes they could feel each other's emotions. Neither Luna nor Ryder knows that this bond goes a lot deeper than they realize but in time they will find out.

Luna was all for traveling with the St. John but Freya, Davina, Kol, and Henrik wanted her to manifest her new abilities as she was a full tribrid. They gave her several tests and found out she can't use all her abilities at once; they figured out that her witch abilities will go dormant for a few hours before she is able to access them. Luna asked them what would happen if she had kids and none of them knew; they did however know that the children's lives would be in danger.

Regarding Luna's decision to leave the school she knew was a good thing. Luna felt this void after they defeated the triad and she didn't know why. It was as if someone very important in her life is missing. She guessed with everything that had happened she wanted a fresh start. Also she wanted to spend time with her dad Henrik who we rescued only a couple months ago. Luna decided to enroll in the local high school hoping to escape all this mess and start over. Who knows maybe this could be a great thing or end horribly wrong.

Luna was currently heading out the door of the house. Henrik and Luna decided to not live in the mansion but we are next door neighbors as they all decide it for the best.

Today is her senior year at the school and it was her first day attending. In order for her to attend she must keep her power under control. Luna was driving in her car that Kol and Davina got her for her birthday earlier this year. While pulling into the student parking lot Luna felt everyone's eyes on her. Luna guesses living in a small town you seem to notice if someone is new to the place just when she thought blending in would be a possibility.

After getting my schedule Luna headed to her locker. Everyone is looking at her and she noticed some students are looking at her up and down but she shakes it off. Luna opens her locker as she begins putting in her books then shut it. Luna looks to her side and sees Reneé being pushed against her locker causing her to fall to the ground dropping her book. Luna was the only one who helped pick them up meanwhile everyone just stepped on her books...

"Here you go," Luna says, handing Reneé her books.

"Thank you Luna but you didn't have to do it" She said putting the books in her bag.

"It's fine but you don't have to let them walk all over you" she says as Reneé looks at her.

"Thanks. I've never had anyone stick up for me; I don't even have any friends"

"Oh well now we're friends. I'm Luna Mikaelson but you already knew that," Luna says, sticking out my hand for Reneé to shake and she does.

"I'm Reneé St. John. Of course you know my brother; he never shut up about you, it is quite annoying really. My mom told me about someone moving to town." Reneé said as they decided to exchange numbers. Luna smiled at the thought of Ryder talking about her.

Luna turns to see a guy in a leather jacket enter the administration office. "Who is that?" Luna asked her nudging towards the guy entering the office.

"He's a senior . He is the running back for the football team. He is very antisocial and sometimes has his nose stuck in a book. It's also his first time here people here see him because he was at a boarding school in Scotland before convincing his parents to come here" Reneé said but Luna wondered how did she know all of this.

"How do you know all of this?" Luna asked her

"He's your boyfriend and my older brother" she said and Luna was shocked as she didn't know he was transferring here.

"Why didn't he tell me?"

"Well he wanted it to be a surprise" Reneé told Luna as Luna started to smile.

"Okay good. Anyways what is your first class?" Reneé asked her.

"History" Luna says and she tells her she has the same class.

"Do you know where the principal office is at?" Luna asked her. Reneé gave her the directions.

Luna made her way to the principal office. "Hello Dr.Saltzman" Luna says, walking in with a smile.

"Luna? What are you doing here?"Alaric asked, looking up from his desk as he didn't know she was going to be here.

"Well after everything that happened last year I decided it was time for a break" Luna says fixing her hair.

"Well it goods to know at least you got to escape when you can"

"Yeah. Well I'll see you later" Luna said waving bye. As she was going out the door she bumped into someone causing us to knock our stuff over.

"What the hell" Luna looked up and noticed it was Ryder as he handed a smirk. Luna punched him on his chest as soft as she could. "What was that for?" Ryder asked Luna with a grin.

"Well was for not telling me you were transferring her and dropping my stuff" Luna said as she glared at him. Ryder bent down so he could pick up her stuff.

As Ryder gave her back her bag; he pushed her against the wall. Her voice slowly hitched as she could see the lust in his eyes. Ryder looked into her eyes as his hand was on her waist as he wanted to taste her lips for the first time since he left. He leaned into her with him holding her waist as he kissed her softly at first then he began to crave her lips even more as he continued kissing. Ryder parted her lips and Luna's head began to spin as she gave into their kiss and began kissing him back. Then the bell sounded as it was time for class. "Cockblocker" Ryder said to the bell; Luna laughed.

Before heading to class she gave him a peck on his lips and left for her class. Luna headed to her first class of the day. Once getting there Luna sat next to Reneé then Ryder walked winking at her before going to the opposite side of the class.

"Once our home state of Virginia joined confederacy in 1861, it created a tremendous amount of tension within the state. People in Virginia's northwest region had different ideals than those from the traditional Deep South. Then Virginia divided in 1863 with the northwest region joining the union" The teacher said until all of a sudden Luna phone buzzed. She pulled out her phone and saw a text from Reneé.

Reneé: Why is my brother looking at you like he want to jumps your bone 

As Luna read the message she looked up and saw him staring at me. I smiled then he looked away staring out the window. The bell rang and we left the class. Luna walked over to him as he was waiting for her to exit the classroom; she kissed him. When they released from there kiss she saw a couple girls in the hall staring at them. The day seemed to drag on.

It was half way through the month Luna was becoming used to the school; she was also happy with Ryder as he was always good to her and never made her feel less. It was Friday and the school was hosting a car wash in the big parking lot. Reneé and Luna were heading to the parking lot then out of nowhere two girls pushed Reneé to the ground. The pair began laughing at the sight of Reneé and Luna felt her blood start to boil.

"Oh look, she is so defenseless. We should help her" the blonde one said as she looked at Reneé. 

"Nah" They both said then continued laughing as Luna walked over to them.

"Oh you're the new girl! Hi I'm Alison and this is Katie" Alison said with a big grin.

"I don't care who you are. I want to know what gives you the right to pick on my friend" Luna yells causing a scene but she doesn't care.

"This girl is your friend. You have to be joking" Alison said laughing while looking at Reneé

"Yeah she is I don't see anything wrong with it"

"Are we gonna have a problem? I'd normally slap your face off and everyone here could watch but I'm feeling nice so here's some advice. We could hop in my Jeep and head to the mall, Time for you not to be a loser anymore" Alison said with a grin as she believed that Reneé would only drag down Luna's popularity.

"If you become friends with us then guys will begin to fall for you" Katie grinned at her.

"All you have to do is say goodbye to her and hang out with us. You seriously wanna hang out with that freak? Why not be normal with us" Alison told Luna.

"There is no way in hell would I consider joining the two of you because normal people scare me. Also we're all freaks whether you like it or not. Next time you touch her I'll make your life a living hell" Luna told the pair as they scoff walking away.

"Thank you. I don't know what I do without you" Reneé said dusting the dirt off her clothes.

"Reneé I know we just met but you need to stick up for yourself. I might not always be around"

"I know but it's kind of hard when people keep calling you a freak"

"Reneé I'm going to give you some advice. People don't tell you who you are, you tell them. You're a Bennett you are stronger than you think"

"Okay thank you I'll try to keep it in mind. I gotta go, I'll see you tomorrow" Reneé says, getting in her car.


	25. Twenty-Five

_Pain is the cost of living like love it how we know we're alive"_

Luna was opening her car door when a hand was about to close it; she grabbed the hand. "I wouldn't do that if I was you" Luna dropped the hand as she looked up seeing Ryder standing there with a smirk.

"Sorry darling but I wanted to have a word before you leave" Ryder told her as she faced him.

"You see your sister being bullied and you do nothing but sit there. I hope you enjoyed the show"

"I know but I need her to learn to stand up for herself because neither one of us will be here forever. Anyways I think you look beautiful" He says tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear. Luna looks around and sees people staring.

"You're causing a scene"

"Let them stare because you're mine" he said leaning in but she stopped him. Ryder put his hand on her waist leaning in then she felt sparks.

"Why don't we take this somewhere else?" he whispered in her ears as she felt shiver down her spine.

"I would love too but I have to meet my Uncle Elijah."

"Okay, make sure your window is open" Ryder said before leaving.

Elijah and Luna just finished eating at the Mystic Grill "Know how to drive?" Elijah asked Luna.

"Well I still have the car uncle Kol and Tia Davina got me"

"I think it's probably time you drove a Bentley. Come with me."Elijah and Luna were driving around town. Each week the family decided to spend time with their only nieces as Finn didn't want to be around them. "That would be a stop sign approaching. That's a stop sign."

"Okay, okay, don't have a panic attack about it. It's not like I can kill you, and I'm practically immortal already, so..." Luna said as she stopped at the stop sign.

"Is it absolutely necessary to destroy this work of art in the process?"

"Hmm. I know what you're doing, you know, with the milk shakes and driving lessons. Life's little pleasures, whatever." Luna said as she turned down the road.

Luna appeared at Mystic Falls car wash fundraisers."Okay, so we're gonna spend our bonding time by watching Alison trying to get to first base with backup quarterback?"

"Why do you suppose that your friend Renee didn't fight back?"

"Um, I don't know, she's...she has to keep herself hidden in a school full of mundane." Luna told him.

"She has to keep her secret. We, however, have nothing to lose. You do understand, I could compel these idiots to do just about anything you want." Elijah told her as he started out at the group in front of them. Luna decided to do something else.

"Or you can compel them to forget what I'm about to do" Luna said as she got out of the car as she walked on the grass, just insight of Alison Jeep.

"That's not what I'm suggesting. You cannot be reckless with your energy." Elijah said as he turned Luna around to face him.

"If I die in jock revenge mode, it'll be worth it." Luna said as she looked away.

"Luna, you have to conserve your strength." Elijah told her as he feared she might use too much of her magic.

"Relax, I'll be fine." Luna said as she started chanting _"Glace,_ _solidatur_ _. Glace,_ _solidatur_ _. Glace,_ _solidatur_ _."_ Luna chanted as the Jeep window scared to be covered in ice as it started to crack. All of the sudden the glass shatters.

"Oh! My... my car! Oh, my God! What did you, what did you do to my car?!" Alison yelled.

Luna had a big smile on her face at the sight of Alison "Yeah, that felt good."

Elijah was walking back after he compelled their memories of the incident "You know your father would kill me if he knew I let you do that." Elijah told her as he buttoned his suit.

"I won't tell." Luna told him "Please don't."

"Let's go back to the house. Okay? I need to lay down." Luna said as she felt herself growing tired.

"Hey. Don't you give up on this fight." Elijah told her as the family was searching for the dagger that can kill her; they wanted to destroy it.

"It's too late, Elijah. Okay? I can feel it. You should just tell my dad to stop looking for a Hail Mary. He's gone through enough torment."

"You are the reason that his life of torment has not been in vain. Now, if you're not gonna fight for yourself, you go fight for him."

"-I don't want to fight anymore. Okay? I-I'm not a savior. If anything, I-I'm a murderer. "

"Listen to me. Daniel was not your fault."

"I'm talking about my mom."

"Your mother was not your fault. If anything, it was Lucas. Now you blame him."

"Guess what? I've tried. No matter how I look at it, it's my responsibility. Daniel and his group were afraid of me. If I got my abilities it could have ended better. I left her to be taken."

"This family needs you. We need you, and you are going to survive."

"Why? Why? I've spent the last year trying to get our family back together, and if anything, I ruined it, okay? I-I broke it. So please, just let me go, because I'm tired. I'm so tired" Luna started sobbing. "I just want my mom, I just want my mom. Oh, God." Luna said as she clutched her head as the pain became worse.

"Luna? What's wrong?" Elijah asked Luna as she started groaning in pain. Elijah tried to steady her but she collapsed.

Elijah sped to Henrik's house as he burst through the door "Henrik!" Elijah yelled out to his brother. Henrik sped over to his brother as Elijah placed Luna on the table.

"She just collapsed. I don't know..." Elijah said but Henrik cut him off "Quiet." Henrik told Elijah as he checked Luna's pulse but he felt nothing "No heartbeat. Please. Please. Luna!" Henrik cries as he fears the loss of his daughter; she is too young to die.

Luna woke up outside of Ophelia as she looked around. She was faced with Olivia and a teenage boy she never met. "Luna?" Olivia asked as she stared at her daughter. Luna gasped at her mom "Mom"

Olivia dropped her bags as she ran to hug Luna "What happened? Why are you here?" Olivia asked her.

"I... I don't know. Mom, there's so much that I have to tell you." Luna said as she was holding her mom's arms.

"You shouldn't be here. It's not your time yet." Olivia told Luna as she was correct just like Henrik it wasn't time for her to die yet.

"It's okay. I want to be here. I want to be here with you." Luna said as she really missed her mother.

"No. You have to go back. I need you to fight this, be strong" Olivia told Luna as she was afraid if Luna stayed here longer.

In the real world Elijah and Henrik were over Luna's body when Ryder burst through the front door "Luna! Where is she?" He yelled as he felt something was wrong with her.

"Ryder how did you know?" Henrik asked his daughter's boyfriend because this only happened a few minutes ago.

"I felt it" Ryder told Henrik with panic in his eyes. Henrik looked at Ryder as he was familiar with this and he thought of something in his mind. Henrik knew that his old friend Maria and her husband Draco shared a bond between each other; soulmates which are extremely rare.

"Luna, wake up!" Henrik said as he looked at his daughter.

"Get Bonnie. Go!" Henrik yelled at Elijah as she was the only witch in the town; Elijah sped off.

"Please come back to me." Ryder said as he felt no pulse.

As Luna was facing her mother she heard two yells "Luna! Luna!" One of Ryder and Henrik.

"You... you have to go back to your dad. He has lost too much already"

"Mom... I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry for everything that happened, and I can't forgive myself." Luna said with tears in her eyes.

"Well, too bad... because I forgive you. I forgive you, Luna." Olivia looked Luna in her eyes; she did forgive her. "And I know that you're scared, and I know that you're sad, and that's okay. What happened this year was about hatred and ugliness that was born long before you and long before me. I need you to fight this. Luna, wake up."

"But I want to be here. I don't want to leave you here alone." Luna told her mom thinking she was alone.

"Luna, I'm not alone." Olivia said as she turned to look at Holden, "Luna I would like you to meet your brother." Olivia smiled at her children at least meeting once. Holden engulfed Luna in a hug as she hugged him back.

"Hey sis" Holden smiled at his younger sister "I have a brother?" Luna asked with tears streaming down her eyes. Olivia walked over to Luna as she put her hand on Luan's cheek. "Yes" Olivia whispered with tears.

"I don-t... understand how?" Luna asked her mom as she was greatly confused. How could she have a brother?

"There are moments that the words don't reach. There is suffering too terrible to name. You hold your child as tight as you can and push away the unimaginable" Olivia speaks to her. "He was your twin but he was killed in..." Olivia stopped herself as she felt her heart break all over again.

"In the attack" Luna looked up with tears in her eyes as she wanted to fall. "It was supposed to be me y-you die because of m-me" Luna cried as she looked at Holden; all Luna felt was guilt.

"I'm not dead because of you. I'm at peace because of you little sister."Holden smiled at her with glossy eyes.

"Listen. Come with me" Olivia told Luna as took her children's hands. Luna could hear indistinct chatter and laughter.

They walked in so they could see people drinking and having fun. "Look there my parents, Elliot's parents, our pack and Tyler Lockwood" Olivia told her as Luna looked at everyone smiling. "Tyler was supposed to be your godfather but he was killed but he found peace with Vicki" Olivia said as they looked at the happy couple.

Luna exhaled shakily as she faced her mom, "If I go back, am I ever gonna see you again?"

Olivia sniffles "Not for a very, very long time. So you better have good stories, okay? Use your voice. Have adventures. Have children if you're able too. And have at least one totally epic love."

"Mostly be every bit of yourself. Because the very best of us is in you." Holden said as he appeared next to his mom and sister.

"I love you, Mom." Luna said as she hugged her mom as tight as she could. "I love you, too." Olivia told her.

Luna then turned to her brother as she hugged him "Be strong dear sister as you are better and stronger then she will ever be. There one thing you have that she will never have. Family. Promise me" Holden said as he tried not to cry while holding his twin.

"I promise always and forever." Luna said while holding her brother; she finally decided to wake up but as she was ready she went somewhere else.

It has been three hours since Luna had collapsed and there was still no heartbeat. Everyone knew that they had truly lost her. In Henrik's living room were Saltzman, Mikaelson, and St. John all with sadness on their faces. Henrik couldn't stand this feeling he has already lost too much.

Ryder didn't even talk as he sat in a chair with bags under his eyes. Bonnie and Enzo were really concerned for their son as they have never seen their son this way; they were scared what would happen when he came to terms with Luna dying. Alaric, Lizzie and Josie sat there with slight tears in their eyes. Alaric and Luna always had a bond as he was like a father to her when she didn't have one. Kol and Davina were heartbroken at the loss of Luna. All the Mikaelson knew how to hide their emotions but deep inside there was just as heartbroken as Henrik.

Everyone was snapped out of thought when three people apparated in front of them. A tan woman with brown hair with two blond streaks and she had a raven tattoo on her chest. The male with platinum blond hair and a pale, pointed sneering face. The couple shared the same death eaters' mark. The girl however was the spitting image of her father.

"Henrik?" Maria asked him. Maria and Henrik remain as friends after the war. "Why are we here?" Draco asked him as they haven't seen him in eleven years. Cordelia walked over to where Ryder was sitting; she could truly see her friend in pain. Ryder and Cordelia were housemates as she was four years older than him.

"I need your help" Henrik told the couple and their eyes went to Luna's desiccated body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is also on wattpad by me as I wait till I have several chapter then I transfer here.   
> xBlackCanary2x Inexistent Mikaelson


End file.
